Putting the pieces together
by KateB-fan
Summary: Kate se despierta junto a Rick pero no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido... parece fácil, e incluso poco original... verán que no... capítulo 16 listo! La charla con Gates...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic que siempre quise escribir, lógicamente, ahora encontré algunos detalles para agregar que ayudan a mejorar la historia. Espero que la disfruten. Gracias por tanto apoyo... es M, pero suave, al menos por ahora...  
**

**Putting the pieces together**

Kate Beckett se despertó con una agradable sensación de satisfacción. Aún en estado semiconciente suspiró audiblemente. Como de costumbre, se había despertado antes que su despertador sonara. Su terapeuta le hubiese dicho que debía relajarse, pero a ella le agradaba la idea de no sobresaltarse de un sueño al escuchar el inevitable ruido de su despertador…

Cuando quiso moverse un poco, aún con los ojos entrecerrados, sus sentidos se centraron en algunos detalles que no había notado al despertarse, aún estaba oscuro, por lo que no podía ver nada, su cuerpo estaba tibio, no tenía frío, cosa inusual en ella, sobre todo en esos días primaverales en lo que todavía, la temperatura se rehusaba a subir…

Kate se preguntó cómo era que no tenía frío. Un par de días antes había quitado las mantas de su cama, segura de que la temporada invernal había terminado y por consiguiente, todos los días restantes había maldecido cada mañana al despertarse congelada.

Todas estas preguntas no hubiesen tenido sentido si por lo menos ella hubiese estado vestida, pero ese no era el caso… ni siquiera tenía puesta su ropa interior, lo cual era todavía más sospechoso… Kate trató de recordar… nada… negro total…

Se movió un poco, desperezándose y cuando notó una fuente de calor a su lado y estaba a punto de tocarla para saber de quién se trataba, una mano la atrapó por la cintura y la hizo girar, abrazándola por detrás mientras un cuerpo imponente se ajustaba al suyo.

Kate se mordió el labio, en otras circunstancias le podría haber pegado un golpe a quien fuese que la hubiera tratado así, primero y principal porque ella no estaba segura de quien era, ni de cómo había llegado ahí, pero cerró los ojos, y tratando de evocar lo último que se acordaba de la noche anterior, llegó a una tremenda y a la vez encantadora conclusión: el hombre detrás suyo, que ahora respiraba audiblemente y había colocado una mano sosteniendo su pecho en forma posesiva, era Richard Castle…

Y ella no se acordaba de NADA!

Kate no supo qué hacer, sin duda había pasado algo entre ellos, él no podía haber llegado y meterse en su cama, desnudo y desnudarla a ella mientras dormía… eso estaba claro… aunque con Castle nunca se podía estar seguro de nada…

Rick murmuró algo entre dientes y Kate sintió su excitación crecer… quiso cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pero no podía… no podía despertarse en brazos de él sin recordar nada y hacer de cuenta de que si… era más fuerte que ella… había tenido su primera vez con él y eso tenía que ser algo imposible de olvidar… y allí estaba ella, luchando contra su necesidad de saber y contra sus propios deseos y fantasías de tenerlo ahí mismo, a punto de hacerle el amor…

Kate suspiró y no pudo evitar sentir desilusión… seguramente no habían llegado a la cama fácilmente… y ya que les había tomado casi cuatro años, ella quería saber como había ocurrido… se habría atrevido ella a confesarle sus sentimientos, lo había hecho por fin? Tanto pensar… elegir el momento adecuado y ahora no recordaba?

Respiró hondo varias veces para serenarse, él parecía haberse quedado dormido otra vez, por lo que ella se zafó un poco de su abrazo y giró para mirarlo… estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se chocaban, Kate reprimió un suspiro cuando sus ojos escanearon sus facciones de cerca… sus largas pestañas, su nariz, esos labios… esos labios que la habían dejado incompleta desde aquella vez en el callejón, cuando él la besó, intentando distraer al tipo que cuidaba la puerta…

Levantó la cabeza un poco y observó el reloj. Eran las 6 de la mañana, y normalmente tendría que comenzar a vestirse, hoy era sábado, y no era necesario hacerlo tan temprano. Sus ojos volvieron a Rick… la claridad comenzaba a entrar por su ventana y Kate aprovechó para observarlo mejor. Tenía pánico de despertarlo, porque si él no recordaba nada, como ella, la situación sería demasiado bizarra para ambos… o quizás no… pero había una posibilidad muy grande de que él se sintiera incómodo y huyera, cosa que ella, lamentablemente por estar en su casa, no podría hacer…

Pensó en despertarlo, pero eso significaría que lo perdería, que él le haría preguntas, que tendría que contarle que no recordaba lo sucedido… y no quería… no quería que él se alejara de ella nunca más… quería despertarse así todos los días de su vida… pero recordando TODO lo ocurrido…

Instintivamente, Kate levantó una mano y tocó su cara. Él sonrió y eso la hizo sonreír a ella. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviese tan loca por él? ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso?

Kate analizó la posibilidad de besarlo… se moría de ganas de hacerlo… total estaba dormido… y cuando estaba inclinando su cabeza, decidida, él abrió los ojos…

Al principio, Kate vio sorpresa en su mirada, vio satisfacción, y muy en el fondo, vio amor también… pero él no dijo nada… sus miradas quedaron suspendidas durante unos cuantos segundos… parecía que ninguno de los dos quería cortar con el encanto de ese silencio placentero… casi íntimo que estaban compartiendo…

Kate tuvo un deja vù en ese instante. Se acordó perfectamente de la vez que habían despertado esposados en ese colchón y el tiempo que les había tomado recordar lo que había sucedido…

Pero las cosas aquí eran distintas, estaban desnudos, no estaban esposados y estaban en su casa… nada malo podía haber sucedido… aunque ella no lo recordara…

Rick suspiró en silencio y se mojó los labios, nervioso… evidentemente no estaba cómodo…

-Hey…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír, aunque lo único que le salió fue una mueca.

-Hey…- repitió él y Kate pudo ver una especie de lucha interna en su mirada.

-Parece que nos quedamos dormidos…- dijo ella sin poder borrar esa mueca, que se estaba convirtiendo en sonrisa. Al menos él no había salido corriendo…

-Así es…- dijo solamente él.

-Rick…- dijo ella y él la miró distrayéndose de sus pensamientos.

-Si?

-Creo que lo que pasó aquí es obvio… pero…

-Obvio?... A qué te refieres?- le preguntó él sin comprender.

-Tienes idea… te acuerdas de algo de lo que pasó? Quiero decir… no tengo memoria de nada… quería saber si tú la tienes…

-Oh, por Dios, Kate… no otra vez…- dijo él.

-Otra vez?- dijo ella abriendo la boca, con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto.

-Hace siete meses te dije lo que sentía por ti… y me dijiste que no te acordabas… ahora harás lo mismo? Quiero decir… no es obvio lo que pasó?

-Acabo de decirte eso, que es obvio… pero lamentablemente no tengo memoria de nada… puedes ayudarme?- le dijo ella algo molesta.

-No… Kate… sabes una cosa? No puedo…- le dijo y la miró unos segundos, la desilusión reflejada en su mirada y luego se levantó de la cama.

Kate lo siguió con la mirada mientras él recolectaba su ropa, que al parecer estaba esparcida en distintos puntos de la habitación. Kate lo observó un momento, con algo de curiosidad ante la familiaridad con que él se paseaba desnudo delante de ella.

-Rick… necesito una pista… necesito saber… quiero recordar, por favor…- su voz se quebró un poco.

-Lo siento… pensé que este sería un día maravilloso… pero veo que volvimos al punto de partida…

-Pero Rick… por favor… qué quieres oír? Qué quieres oír? Lo que siento por ti?

-Me lo dijiste mil veces anoche mientras hacíamos el amor… es decir… mientras teníamos sexo… porque evidentemente, entre nosotros no hay absolutamente nada más que deseo…

-Por qué dices eso?

-Si no te acuerdas, entonces no puedo ayudarte, Kate… en realidad, y aunque probablemente no te importe o no llegues aún a comprenderlo, lo pasé increíblemente bien contigo… y llevaré el recuerdo de todas las cosas que compartimos y que me dijiste en mi corazón… pero creo que llegó el momento de terminar las cosas, Kate… - dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-De qué estás hablando? No entiendo nada…- dijo Kate con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-De nada, Kate… nos vemos a mi regreso…- le dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pero Rick… adónde vas?- le preguntó, tratando de lograr lo imposible… recordar…

-A Montreal… tengo una semana de contrato para firmar libros de Nikki Heat… pero… ya te lo había dicho…

-Rick, por favor…- se desesperó ella.

-No importa… quizás a mi regreso, te acuerdes de algo…- le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y fingiendo una sonrisa antes de irse…

Kate se tapó la cara con las manos, tenía que recordar… tenía que entender cuál había sido el problema… por qué Rick estaba tan molesto con ella…

* * *

**No me maten... Kate tendrá que ir reconstruyendo la historia de a poco... gracias por leerla!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, este capítulo les parecerá un poco pesado, quizás, pero es necesario para la idea que tuve. Gracias por el apoyo, incluso cuando no entienden que pasa por mi cabeza!  
**

**Capítulo 2**

Durante varias horas, Kate pasó del llanto a la tristeza apática, de taparse la cara con la almohada a gritar sin comprender lo que había sucedido. Odiaba no recordar, pero más odiaba la actitud de Rick…

Kate no había tenido suerte con él ese último tiempo, eso era lo peor, pero ahora quería enfocarse en resolver su problema. Por más que quisiera recordar, solo venían a su mente algunos detalles absurdos, como llamadas telefónicas con Lanie, y había intentado varias veces pensar en lo último que recordaba del día anterior y no había tenido éxito…

La realidad era que tenía que ir a trabajar… y tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de esa noche mientras daba la cara en el trabajo…

Se levantó con pesadez, dispuesta a darse una ducha y se dio cuenta de que su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, había cosas tiradas por todos lados, parecía que en lugar de haber hecho el amor, Rick y ella habían tenido una lucha…

No solo su ropa estaba diseminada, sino algunos libros… y también parecía haberse caído algo de comida en el suelo.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y se metió en el baño, María, la joven que la ayudaba con las cosas de la casa tenía que ir hoy, y penosamente, ella le tendría que pedirle que acomodara todo ese desastre. Desafortunadamente ella no tenía más tiempo…

Usualmente odiaba pedirle a María que hiciera más que repasar lo que estaba casi limpio y que planchara alguna prenda necesaria… pero a pesar de su vergüenza, Kate estaba segura de que la joven no tendría problemas en ayudarla, como lo había hecho Kate con ella…

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a su escritorio, sintió que todo el mundo la miraba, pero naturalmente, no era así…afortunadamente, no tenía trabajo ese día, y aunque supo que eso ayudaría a distraerla, Kate sabía que no se podría concentrar si estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Buscando su bolígrafo para poder firmar un papel que Ryan le había acercado, Kate abrió su cajón y descubrió un blíster con algunas pastillas que Lanie le había dado para controlar su stress. Su amiga le había aconsejado que tomara de tanto en tanto una para sentirse mejor, la había visto muy nerviosa con todo el tema de Rick y sus amiguitas modelos…

Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire, cerró los ojos tratando de recuperarse cuando imágenes de aquella mañana, al despertarse junto a él, vinieron a su mente.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al evocar el olor al perfume de Rick, que aún seguía impregnado en su piel… a pesar de la ducha… a pesar de la angustia…

Su mente volvió a acomodarse luego de unos minutos y su atención regresó al blíster. Había tomado una pastilla el día anterior? Acaso había sido esa la causa de su olvido? Tenía que hablar con Lanie…

* * *

Cuando la médica la vio aparecer, se puso pálida. El semblante de Kate esos días no era el mejor, pero este era aún peor.

-Amiga… qué pasó?- le preguntó.

Kate se sentó en una de las camillas libres y le contó la historia. Lanie no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo…

-Quieres decir que finalmente tú y Castle? Y no lo recuerdas? – dijo repitiendo las palabras de su amiga.

-No es lo único que me pesa… lo peor es que según él, le confesé mis sentimientos, y no tengo un solo recuerdo de eso…

-Eso no puede ser…

-Lanie… quiero saber si esas pastillas que me diste pudieron tener algo que ver…

-Te dije que son inofensivas… a no ser que hayas tomado muchas… o que… - dijo pensativa y luego un pensamiento oscureció sus facciones- Kate no la habrás mezclado con alcohol verdad? Te lo expliqué…

-No lo se, Lanie… no me acuerdo de nada, por Dios!

-Tiene que haber sido eso… pero tranquila… estoy segura de que si te calmas, quizás puedas recuperar algo de esos recuerdos…

-Te parece?

-Con la ayuda de Castle… que fue quien estuvo contigo… yo no puedo asegurarte que recordarás todo… pero quizás lo más importante…

-Lanie… él se fue…

-Cómo que se fue?

-Se fue de viaje… se enojó muchísimo, me dio a entender que lo nuestro, si alguna vez existió, se había terminado… no puede soportar que me haya sucedido esto…

-Pero, por qué? Qué tiene que ver que no lo recuerdes?

-Lanie… le mentí durante siete meses… el tipo se cansó… es todo…

-Pero si dijo que le habías confesado tus sentimientos…

-No lo se, Lanie… créeme, ya no se nada…

* * *

Kate salió de la morgue con más preguntas que respuestas, pero tenía algo en claro, las pastillas habían tenido que ver con lo que le había sucedido. Y eso representaba un alivio para ella.

Intentó llamar a Rick varias veces durante el día… en ninguno de los casos la atendió. Evidentemente seguía muy enojado con ella.

Y cuando finalmente logró que la atendiera, Rick no la trató demasiado bien…

-Hey…- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Kate… qué pasa? Estoy ocupado…

-Nada… solo quería… quería decirte que lo siento, Rick… estuve investigando y parece que la causa de lo que me pasó fue una pastilla que pude haber tomado para manejar mi stress…

-Está bien… no necesitas explicarme nada… escucha… tengo que irme…

-Podemos hablar después?

-Prefiero que no… lo siento…- dijo y cortó la comunicación sin darle demasiada oportunidad de decir nada.

Kate trató de controlar su impulso de llorar, no le agradaba hacerlo en frente de sus compañeros, pero tanto Ryan como Esposito, sabían que algo estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Cuando Kate entró a su casa, sintió el abatimiento de todo el día de trabajo, de no haberlo visto a él y de continuar sin poder recordar nada…

Casi arrastrando los pies se acercó a la mesa de la cocina y encontró ahí una nota de María…

Con letra prolija vio escritas esas palabras y abrió la boca sin saber qué pensar.

_"Srta. Kate: dejé todo ordenado como me pidió. Encontré su anillo debajo de la cama, está en su estuche arriba de la mesa de luz. ¡Felicidades!"_

Kate arrugó el papel y se dirigió a su habitación casi corriendo. Encontró el estuche justo donde María dijo que estaría. Lo abrió apurada y encontró un hermoso anillo de oro y brillantes, sencillo pero imponente.

De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero lo cierto era que si tenía ese anillo en su poder, solo podía significar algo, Rick le había propuesto matrimonio…

Respiró hondo para reponerse y una carcajada escapó sus labios. Luego vino la triste revelación de que, como todo lo que había pasado esa noche, ella lo había borrado de su mente…

Kate sacó el anillo del estuche con dedos temblorosos y se lo puso en el dedo anular. Lo observó por un momento y trató de recordar. Nada… nada… ¡NADA!

Con una mezcla de resignación y enojo se dejó caer en su cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Algunas lágrimas se le escaparon. Y luego sobrevino una idea.

Llamó por teléfono a Martha y luego a Gates, pidiéndole unos días libres. Definitivamente, había cosas que no podían tratarse por teléfono… y tampoco podían esperar…

* * *

**Qué tal? Se viene un viaje a Montreal? Qué opinan? Gracias por leerlo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A pedido de ustedes, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia... espero que les guste!  
**

**Capítulo 3**

Pocas veces había estado en Montreal, pero ninguna había sido tan sombría… el lugar era muy lindo, la compañía, era fantástica, la editorial de su libro se había asegurado de que lo atendieran bien… hasta incluso le habían ofrecido compañía femenina, y por supuesto, él se había negado… su cuerpo podía estar en Montreal, pero su cabeza y su corazón se habían quedado en New York…

A pesar de lo que él hubiese querido…

A pesar de que podría estar ahí con Kate… pasando unos días de descanso, alejados de las presiones del trabajo… sobre todo ella… para poder explorar en profundidad, juntos, a donde apuntaban con su relación…

Mientras caminaba por la calle las pocas cuadras que lo separaban de la librería en donde firmaría sus libros hoy, pensó en el anillo…

Ese anillo que había elegido con tanto amor y cuidado para Kate… "tiene que ser el anillo perfecto para ella", le había dicho a su amigo joyero. "¿La tercera es la vencida, Rick?" le había preguntado el hombre. "Ah, si… es la mujer de mi vida". Rick bajó la cabeza y suspiró con pesar. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de una mujer tan complicada?

"_El corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce_" recordó haber oído eso de los labios de su madre alguna vez.

Una multitud de personas lo recibió en la puerta de la librería, se había formado una larga cola para la firma del libro. Rick sonrió como pudo y se dirigió a su asiento.

Mientras firmaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Sentía su presencia por todos lados, pero también estaba enojado, demasiado enojado con ella. Le daba la impresión de que cada vez que avanzaban un paso, retrocedían diez…

Rick cerró brevemente los ojos y recordó el momento exacto en que, mientras hacían el amor, ella le decía que lo amaba… el corazón se le contrajo de dolor. Quizás había actuado precipitadamente. El hecho es que ella ya le había mentido una vez y ahora, él estaba en su derecho de no confiar en ella… además… cada vez que las cosas se complicaban, ella apelaba al recurso del olvido o el ocultamiento, y Rick se había cansado ya de eso…

Las horas pasaron lentamente y Rick hizo su trabajo tratando de concentrarse.

Una voz lo sobresaltó y cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con la intensa mirada de Kate, que trataba de sonreír sin éxito. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que agradeció estar sentado…

-Solo escribe "para Kate"… se perfectamente lo que sientes… aunque me viene bien escucharlo de vez en cuando… especialmente ahora…- le dijo y se mordió el labio, deseaba tirarse en sus brazos, pero por lo visto, Rick aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo cerrando el libro sin firmarlo.

-Te necesito, Rick…- le dijo en voz baja.

-Estoy enojado, Kate…- dijo y le entregó el libro.

-Hablemos, por favor…- insistió ella.

-Estoy ocupado… ¿no lo ves?- dijo gesticulando con sus manos.

-Te esperaré afuera…- le dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Rick la siguió con la mirada y soltó una bocanada de aire que estaba reteniendo…

No supo que pensar… y tuvo que volver a sonreír cuando la cola siguió avanzando…

* * *

Una hora más tarde, cuando el último cliente se retiró con su libro firmado, Rick salió lentamente, casi con miedo de no encontrarla. Pero ahí estaba, a un costado, mirando hacia otro lado, esperándolo, como la otra vez.

Otra vez, Rick sintió la aceleración de su pulso mientras sus ojos la recorrían en una silenciosa exploración, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

Cuando ella advirtió su presencia y lo miró, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bien… te escucho…- dijo él sin detenerse y ella tuvo que apurarse para seguirle el paso.

-Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre…

-Dónde te hospedas?

-No tengo lugar… vine con apuro y no hice reservaciones… - dijo algo ruborizada.

-Qué harás si se hace tarde y no encuentras un lugar?- insistió él.

-En realidad no me importa demasiado… solo… solo quería verte, Rick…

Mientras hablaban, llegaron hasta la puerta del hotel y Rick se detuvo.

-¿Quieres preguntar si hay alguna habitación disponible?- le propuso.

-¿Y si me dejaras quedarme contigo?- le preguntó ella en voz baja, con algo de timidez.

-No voy a dormir contigo, Kate… te dije que lo nuestro tenía que terminarse…

-Pero…- intentó ella.

-Yo te agradezco que hayas venido a verme… supongo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, no me gusta estar mal contigo… pero hasta ahí…- le dijo.

-No tenemos que dormir juntos… solo compartir la habitación… por favor, Rick… no quiero estar sola…- le rogó.

-Te acordaste tarde, Kate…- dijo él y ella tragó saliva con incomodidad.

-Escucha… yo se que me merezco que me cierres la puerta en la cara… y también se que aunque no lo haya hecho a propósito, tienes derecho a desconfiar… pero necesito una oportunidad… necesito que hablemos… que me ayudes a recordar… necesito… te necesito Rick…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rick la miró dubitativo unos segundos, y se dio cuenta de que aunque siguiera enojado, la importaba que Kate no tuviera donde quedarse y también le importaba lo que ella tenía que decirle… en fin, le importaba Kate…

-Está bien… puedes quedarte esta noche… tienes pasaje de vuelta?

-Pensaba quedarme contigo hasta el fin de semana…- dijo mirándolo con intensidad.

Rick sacudió la cabeza y suspiró antes de entrar al hotel.

Pasó brevemente por la recepción y pidió sus llaves. Un empleado tomó el bolso de Kate con una sonrisa y los guió a la habitación.

-Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Castle…- le dijo antes de despedirse y Kate se ruborizó, sin desmentirlo.

-Gracias, Mike…- le dijo él, que tampoco lo desmintió.

Entraron a una suite espaciosa, que tenía solo una cama matrimonial. Kate se mordió el labio cuando imágenes de su despertar junto a él la asaltaron.

-Ponte cómoda… pediré algo de comida…- le dijo con seriedad. Kate tomó algunas cosas de su bolso y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Al poco rato, Kate salió del baño, enfundada en un pijama de seda color lila, por supuesto no era nada sexy, había hecho bien en llevarlo, lo que menos quería era provocarlo… tenían mucho de qué hablar antes…

-Iré a ducharme… fue un día largo…- le dijo él y se dirigió al baño.

Kate se quedó mirando televisión hasta que él salió del baño, con un pijama de algodón azul.

Se miraron con nerviosismo, la situación era rara, pero ella se hizo a un lado para que él se recostara a su lado a mirar televisión. Él pareció meditarlo unos instantes y cuando se acercó, golpearon la puerta.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, ninguno de los dos habló de nada en particular, ella le preguntó sobre el trabajo y le contó que el trabajo de ella estaba muy tranquilo.

Al terminar, Kate se llevó la servilleta a la boca y sonrió.

-Hacía mucho que no comía tan bien…- le dijo y él la miró, estaba ausente.

Kate se levantó de su silla y se sentó en la cama. Rick la siguió con la mirada.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Rick…- dijo y cuando estuvo segura de tener su atención, prosiguió- Lanie me dijo que esas pastillas en cantidad o mezcladas con alcohol podrían causar mi pérdida de memoria.

-Por eso no querías vino…- dijo él pensativo.

-Y sin embargo tomé…

-Porque yo te insistí…

-Rick…- dijo ella y se levantó, se agachó a su lado y tomó su mano- yo se que te mentí una vez, pero te juro que esto no tiene nada que ver con eso… por favor, ayúdame, Rick…

-Es que…- dijo con un hilo de voz él- te siento extraña, distante, Kate… no eras la misma la otra noche…- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No puedo recordar nada… pero si logro hacerlo, supongo que las cosas serían distintas, ¿no te parece?…- apretó su mano- por favor, Rick…

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Quiero saber…- dijo y se quitó el anillo de la mano y se lo mostró- ¿qué significa esto?- Kate estaba sorprendida que con lo puntilloso que era él, no hubiera notado que lo llevaba puesto…

Rick tragó saliva y la miró con sorpresa. De repente todo volvía a complicarse…

* * *

**No tardaré en subir otro! Gracias por leerlo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A pedido del público (jaja, suena bien no?) aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, disfruten!  
**

**Capítulo 4**

Rick la miró sin saber qué responder y Kate sintió que de alguna forma había cometido un grave error…

-Rick?- intentó, quería saber si él seguía respirando.

-Es… es una historia larga, Kate… y si no recuerdas el contexto… no creo que valga la pena explicarla…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Rick… necesito saber…

-Es que…

-Está bien… no hablemos del anillo… cuéntame algo de esa noche…- le dijo con desesperación Kate.

-¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana?… realmente estoy exhausto, Kate… - le dijo Rick y se puso de pie.

Kate suspiró y cerró los ojos brevemente, en señal de rendición. Se moría de ganas de recordar, pero sin la ayuda intencional de Rick, iba a ser imposible… lo necesitaba de su lado… y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él que se desperezaba nervioso. Se puso en puntas de pie, la diferencia de altura sin usar tacos era un poco mayor, por supuesto, y besó su mejilla con ternura. Era todo lo que aspiraba a hacer. Sabía que él pondría distancia y estaba de acuerdo, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de seducirlo un poco…

Rick se sobresaltó un poco con la actitud de Kate pero más con la suya propia, cuando la rodeó con sus brazos y la mantuvo cerca, mirándola a los ojos.

-Necesito tiempo, Kate… ahora soy yo el que lo necesita…- dijo él mirándola con sinceridad.

-Está bien…- dijo ella y luego sonrió levemente. Rick besó su frente y ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Por un instante se sintió transportada a la otra noche… y sintió la misma sensación que cuando Rick la tenía abrazada, piel contra piel en su cama…

-Buenas noches, Kate…- dijo él, totalmente ajeno a sus pensamientos.

-Buenas noches…- repitió ella y se mordió el labio, preguntándose cómo sería… como sería apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y sentir su corazón agitado, luego de haber hecho el amor…

Kate giró en redondo y abrió la cama. Lo vio alejarse hacia el sillón. Se preguntó si él malinterpretaría que ella le ofreciera la cama… para compartir… y decidió arriesgarse.

-Rick… no tienes que dormir incómodo en el sillón… si te molesta que compartamos la cama, mañana mismo me mudaré a otra habitación… estás cansado, no puedo permitir que duermas ahí…

-No te preocupes…

-Hagamos algo… déjame dormir ahí a mi…

-No, olvídalo…

-Entonces ven aquí y compórtate como un adulto… no voy a propasarme contigo… prometido…- dijo y levantó la mano en señal de juramento, sonriente.

Rick pareció dubitativo unos segundos y luego se acercó despacio, como si en esos pasos tuviera que reunir el coraje suficiente o por lo menos inventar una excusa…

Kate se acomodó de su lado y luego apagaron la luz. Cuando lo escuchó respirando audiblemente se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido. Kate suspiró y se acercó un poco a él, no quería quebrantar su promesa, y aunque se moría de ganas de acurrucarse en sus brazos, solo se contentó con sentir cerca su calor…

* * *

Al otro día, cuando Rick abrió los ojos sintió el perfume de Kate envolviéndolo y se puso en alerta.

Kate le daba la espalda, muy cerca y él había amoldado su cuerpo al de ella. Su mano libre estaba apoyada en el abdomen de ella, bajo el pijama y había comenzado a sentir la presión de su deseo matinal justo sobre la espalda baja de Kate.

Rick quiso moverse, salir de esa posición que no tenía nada de incómoda, era peligrosa… nada más… y nada menos… pero la piel de Kate bajo sus dedos era tan suave, tan cálida… tan perfecta que no podía ni siquiera intentarlo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Rick deslizó sus dedos hacia arriba y la escuchó suspirar. Quería acariciarla, quería escuchar todos los sonidos que sus caricias provocaban en ella. Como aquella noche… quería memorizar cada milímetro de ella, quería besarla entera y escucharla rogarle que no se detuviera…

Pero también quería que ella recordara… todo, cada segundo y volviera a elegirlo, aunque no lo hubiese hecho totalmente aquella noche… tal vez por las pastillas, tal vez por el alcohol… tal vez por ambos…

Rick tomó aire y cuando estaba por soltarla, ella lo sorprendió girando en redondo y apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, suspirando en el proceso…

Rick la abrazó con ternura y cerró los ojos, todavía podía dormir un rato más…

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Rick abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Kate que lo miraban con ternura. Evidentemente ella se había soltado de su abrazo, porque su cara estaba cerca, pero su cuerpo estaba apartado un poco, y no se tocaban…

-Hey…- dijo en voz baja y sonrió- ¿pudiste descansar?

-Si… en realidad si…- dijo él y sonrió un poco.

-Acabo de pedir el desayuno… ¿tienes tiempo de comer algo?

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo él tratando de conectar con la realidad.

-Las 8…

-Creo que un rato tengo…- dijo y se levantó.

-Bien…- dijo ella y lo siguió por la habitación mientras él buscaba qué ponerse para ir a la librería…

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-No lo se… si quieres puedo quedarme contigo… - dijo y se mordió el labio, adoraba la idea de pasar un día completo mirándolo mientras hacía su trabajo.

-Te aburrirás… ¿por qué no le das una visita a la ciudad?- sugirió él y al ver la cara de desconcierto de ella- es una linda ciudad, Kate… y te prometo que si vienes a buscarme a las 6, te invitaré a cenar a un lindo lugar…

-Bien… de acuerdo, entonces…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Desayunaron mientras miraban las noticias y charlaron distendidamente. Y cuando llegó el momento en que Rick debía irse, Kate le acomodó el cuello de la camisa y lo miró de cerca.

-Creo que voy a extrañarte…- le dijo en voz baja, con timidez- que tengas un buen día…- agregó y besó su mejilla lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para aspirar su perfume y mantenerlo en su nariz el mayor tiempo posible.

-Que disfrutes el paseo… nos vemos a las 6…- dijo él y le devolvió el beso, sonriendo con algo de incomodidad.

Una vez que Rick se fue, Kate se tiró en la cama sonriente. Una idea acababa de cruzar su cabeza. Iría a conocer la ciudad, y también a hacer compras…

* * *

**Se que se imaginan lo que pasará, pero no pude evitarlo! Espero que les haya gustado... pronto se aclarará el tema del anillo, no se preocupen...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate entró sonriente al hotel con unas cuantas bolsas. Había comprado más de lo que se imaginaba. Pero no se arrepentía. Cada cosa tenía un motivo…

Desempacó algunas de sus cosas personales y comenzó a prepararse para la cena. Tenía que impactarlo y aunque sabía que en otro momento, eso hubiese resultado fácil, esta vez no lo era tanto… o por lo menos, eso pensaba ella…

Cuando estuvo lista y observó su imagen en el espejo, sonrió satisfecha. Quería a Rick de su lado para que la ayudase a recordar… y esto la ayudaría…

Salió del hotel y caminó las pocas cuadras hasta la librería. Se quedó afuera un momento, mientras los últimos clientes firmaban sus libros. Lo observó, miraba la hora de vez en cuando y a Kate le impresionó la idea de que estuviese contando los minutos, como ella, para que se encontraran…

Cuando solo quedaban dos personas, Kate no pudo aguantar la presión y entró. Ni bien traspasó la puerta de vidrio, la gente que estaba ahí en el lugar, hasta incluso algunos que solo compraban libros de otros autores, se dieron vuelta para mirarla.

El vestido que había elegido no era llamativo. _Ella_ era llamativa. Y todo eso se acentuaba por la prenda que llevaba puesta. Sus largas piernas parecían más interminables que nunca. Los tacos, altísimos como siempre. El vestido no era corto ni largo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era color negro. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo pero no como una media. El impacto visual tenía que ver con el escote, que a pesar de no ser muy pronunciado, resaltaba sus "virtudes" y al parecer, eso fue lo que la gente apreció al mirarla.

Tenía el cabello suelto, cayendo un poco por debajo de sus hombros, ondulado, casi como siempre, pero en conjunto con el maquillaje perfecto le daban un marco que también llamaba la atención.

Rick seguía en lo suyo, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Pero al levantar la vista, incómodo por el silencio que la entrada de Kate había producido, abrió la boca y se quedó mirándola como si no la hubiese visto nunca.

Kate sonrió imperceptiblemente y le guiñó el ojo a la distancia. Rick se esforzó en concentrarse otra vez en lo que hacía, pero cada tanto sus ojos lo traicionaban y la observaban curioseando los libros que había a la venta.

Fueron solo cinco minutos, pero a ambos les parecieron horas. Cuando por fin, Rick terminó de firmar el último libro, se acercó despacio a ella, sin saber qué le diría. Sin embargo supo que sus ojos se encargarían de suplir su falta de palabras…

Ella giró en redondo de alguna manera dándose cuenta de que él se acercaba. Sus ojos se encontraron y se ruborizó un poco. A pesar de todo, se sentía expuesta.

Rick abrió la boca para hablar y en ese momento, una señora se acercó a ellos y les habló.

-Disculpen… es usted la detective Beckett?- le dijo con acento francés.

-Si… así es…- respondió Kate.

-Le molestaría si le pido que firme mi copia del libro? Qué más puedo pedir que tener la firma del autor y también la de su musa?- dijo y sonrió.

-Tienes un bolígrafo por ahí?- le dijo Kate en voz baja a Rick.

-Aquí tienes…- dijo entregándoselo y ambos sintieron la electricidad en cuanto sus dedos se rozaron.

Kate sonrió y firmó la copia del libro a la señora.

-Ha sido un enorme placer conocerlos a ambos…- dijo la mujer sonriente- hacen una hermosa pareja…- agregó y se fue, dejándolos solos.

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió, tratando de no mirarlo. La gente solía confundirse pensando que eran pareja, pero esto les había llegado en el momento indicado…

-¿Qué tal fue tu día?- le preguntó Rick sin dejar de mirarla.

-Muy bien… aunque te extrañé un poco…- admitió.

-Veo que saliste de compras…- le dijo y sus ojos se detuvieron en los de ella.

-Así es…- trató de sostener su mirada.

-Y créeme que cada centavo que gastaste fue justificado…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Esa es tu manera de decirme que te gusta mi ropa?

-Estás hermosa… más que nunca…- le dijo dándose cuenta de lo que ella esperaba.

-Así está mejor…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Vamos?- dijo y le ofreció su brazo.

-Vamos…- ella casi pegó su cuerpo al de él para caminar y salieron.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevó hacia un bonito restaurant más alejado. Todavía era un poco temprano, así que no estaban rodeados de gente. Comieron distendidamente mientras Kate le contaba lo que había podido ver de la ciudad.

Cuando salieron caminando, ella lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con él. Rick se sintió un poco incómodo al principio, pero luego se relajó.

-¿Quieres volver al hotel?- le preguntó ella.

-Si, por supuesto…- dijo él.

-¿Estás muy cansado?

-No tanto, por qué?- preguntó él.

-Quería saber si no te molestaría que hablásemos de lo de la otra noche…

-Podría ser… - dijo él y ella sonrió.

Un taxi los llevó hasta el hotel y ella aprovechó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él. Rick sonrió imperceptiblemente. A pesar de que el momento no era lo que él esperaba, estaba satisfecho de que Kate se comportara así con él… finalmente…

* * *

Al llegar al hotel, Rick se quitó la chaqueta y la vio observando por la ventana, abstraída por la vista.

Se acercó y se quedó parado detrás de ella, sin tocarla,

-Es una hermosa ciudad, sabes?- dijo ella percibiendo su cercanía.

-Lo es…- contestó él y ella se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en su pecho.

Rick quiso quedarse con las manos a los costados del cuerpo, sin reaccionar, pero no pudo. Tentativamente la tomó de la cintura y sus manos descansaron ahí.

-Cuéntame lo de la otra noche…- le dijo casi al oído, girando su cabeza levemente.

-¿Por qué tanta desesperación?- le preguntó él.

-Porque fue nuestra primera vez… para mi es importante saber como fue…

-No fue nada distinto…

-Eso no puede ser cierto… por favor, Rick, no me tortures más… crees que me hace feliz pensar que pude haber dicho cosas de las que no me acuerdo?

-Quizás no te acuerdas porque no son ciertas…- dijo él.

-Está bien…- dijo y se separó mirándolo y colocando una mano adelante para detenerlo- ya entendí que no te importa lo que siento, ni el hecho de que haya venido… y ahora creo entender lo que ocurrió… nos dimos el gusto, no?

-Si eso es lo que tú crees…

-No… no es eso lo que creo… - le dijo y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, mirándolo de cerca- yo creo que te mueres por mí, así como yo me muero por ti…- le dijo sobre sus labios.

-Te gusta torturarme no?- le dijo él respirando en forma entrecortada.

-Solo quiero saber qué fue lo que hice para que te enojaras tanto…

Rick no dijo nada, solo sintió algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes qué?- agregó ella mientras lo provocaba, acercándose casi al punto de rozar sus labios- quizás no me importa acordarme de lo que pasó… quizás sería mejor que volviéramos a hacer el amor y te juro que podría acordarme de cada segundo…

-Kate… te dije que necesito algo de tiempo…- le dijo balbuceando él, su mente era lo único que la rechazaba, su cuerpo evidentemente, había tomado la decisión de aceptar la propuesta de Kate.

-Solo…- dijo en voz baja y sexy, mordiéndose el labio - avísame cuando estés listo…

* * *

**Kate está dispuesta a TODO! Espero que todavía les guste! Y que hayan entendido que a ella SI le interesa recordar, aunque diga que no...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rick se quedó un momento observando los labios de Kate, de alguna manera preguntándose si tenía que escuchar a su mente o dejarse llevar por su cuerpo. Ella no quería dejarlo pensar, pero también supo que si él necesitaba más tiempo, las cosas solo se pondrían peores si ella insistía…

-¿Me permitirás dormir aquí?- le dijo sobre sus labios y él sintió que volvía a la realidad.

-Si no tienes donde hacerlo… - dijo él en forma entrecortada.

-No… si quieres que me vaya mañana, te pido que me ayudes a encontrar otro lugar… tú conoces la ciudad mejor que yo…

-Kate…- dijo y con dedos temblorosos apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara de ella, rozándola suavemente con las yemas.

-No tienes que decirme nada, Rick… - dijo ella y apoyó su frente en la de él, cerrando los ojos brevemente- evidentemente algo pasó para que dejara de ser importante lo que tú sientes por mi… y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por comprenderlo y darte tiempo… pero créeme… me cuesta… me estoy muriendo por recordar… y también me estoy muriendo por ti… estos días, estando cerca de ti, me di cuenta de que quizás mi mente no recuerda, pero mi cuerpo lo hace Rick… tanto que duele… - dijo y besó la comisura de sus labios suavemente y luego se apartó de él…

-Kate…- dijo él en voz tan baja que Kate pensó que se lo había imaginado- después de lo que acabas de decirme, ¿crees que está bien que compartamos la cama?

-Puedo dormir en el sofá si te sientes incómodo…- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-No me entiendes… - le dijo y se acercó a ella y se quedó tan cerca que la obligó a mirarlo- no quiero confundirme, te dije que necesito tiempo, pero mi cuerpo también reacciona cuando estás cerca, Kate… no quiero volver a equivocarme…

-¿Pero por qué dices que te equivocaste?- preguntó exasperada.

-No importa…- jadeó él y ella suspiró resignada.

-Está bien…- dijo y giró en redondo- ¿me harías el favor de ayudarme con el cierre del vestido?

Rick deslizó sus manos y bajó el cierre lentamente. Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus dedos sobre su piel y jadeó cuando sintió el cuerpo de él apretándola por detrás. No supo qué hacer, no quería asustarlo. Rick acercó sus labios al oído de Kate y tardó unos segundos en encontrar su voz para hablar.

-Hermosa…- le dijo y Kate jadeó deseándolo.

-Rick…- la voz de Kate les sonó a ambos desconocida.

-Shh… Kate… hablar nunca fue nuestro fuerte…- le dijo y deslizó el vestido hacia abajo, dejándola indefensa ante él. Pero Kate no estaba preocupada por eso, más bien estaba concentrada, su mente trabajando, intentando hilar algún recuerdo…

Rick la abrazó y comenzó a besar su cuello y sus hombros. Kate suspiró. Una agradable sensación de excitación se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta de que él quizás ya sabía lo que debía hacer para estimularla.

La empujó suavemente y la hizo girar para recostarse en la cama. Sus dedos la recorrieron con habilidad y ella dejó sus ojos en los de él, que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban distraídos observando su tarea. Y cuando los labios de Rick reemplazaron a sus dedos, ella no pudo evitar rogarle para sentirlo parte suya.

Rick se quedó de pie mientras ella se apoyó sobre sus codos para poder observarlo mejor y se fue quitando la ropa despacio, su mirada fija en ella, con una mezcla de nerviosismo e incontenida pasión.

Una vez que la última prenda cayó al suelo, Rick se posicionó sobre ella y Kate alzó su cabeza para besarlo. Entreabrió sus labios, deseándolo. Él la besó húmedamente. Ella lo urgió colocando ambas piernas a los costados de la cintura de él. Rick se tomó su tiempo y Kate se encontró otra vez rogándole.

-Te necesito… por favor, Rick…- le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Finalmente, Rick cumplió su deseo y la tomó lentamente, mirándola a los ojos.

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, casi sobrepasada por la sensación. Algunas imágenes la asaltaron cuando él comenzó a moverse. Kate abrió los ojos y lo miró, la posición en sus recuerdos era totalmente distinta, ella estaba sobre él y Rick estaba dedicado a acariciar y besar su pecho.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando recordó flashes de las sensaciones que él le había hecho sentir esa noche… lo recordó moviendo los labios, diciendo quien sabe qué… ella no podía escucharlo… o quizás todavía no lo recordaba…

Rick la hizo volver a la realidad cuando la hizo girar para que quedara sobre él. Con una mano, la ayudó a establecer su ritmo, y con la otra acarició su pecho, intensamente…

El clímax fue compartido, él la esperó lo necesario y la escuchó decir su nombre mientras su mirada se perdía en la de él…

Cuando se desconectó de él, Kate se acurrucó en sus brazos. Ambos se quedaron largo rato en silencio. Kate cerró los ojos volviendo a visualizar lo poco que había podido recordar…

Kate suspiró y giró para mirarlo sonriente, moría por ver el gesto de autosuficiencia que había aprendido a adorar de él, pero al contrario, se encontró con un Rick pensativo, que acariciaba su hombro distraídamente.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo ella cambiando un poco su gesto, casi preocupada.

-Si… por supuesto- dijo y besó su frente con ternura.

-¿Cuándo me dirás que es eso tan grave que hice para lastimarte así?

-No hace falta, Kate… supongo que se me irá pasando… no vale la pena recordarlo, sobre todo si soy el único que lo hace…- dijo él mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Me perdonarás algún día?- Kate se sintió un poco tonta pero quizás si se disculpaba, él se sentiría mejor.

-Supongo que ya lo hice, Kate…

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió, besando sus labios y luego atacando su cuello.

Rick se relajó bajó sus caricias. Y luego de un rato, cuando se consideró satisfecha, Kate se arrodilló a su lado y él acarició su cara mientras la observaba. Kate tomó su mano y besó sus dedos sonriendo.

-Te amo, Rick…- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esperando que él repitiera sus palabras.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que él pestañeara con incomodidad y rescatara su mano…

* * *

**No falta mucho, tranquilos! Gracias por seguirla, y perdón por la demora!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate le dio unos segundos más, evidentemente había tocado "el tema" y por eso Rick se había puesto tan incómodo.

-Rick…- dijo para llamar su atención. El parecía resuelto a no mirarla.

-Lo siento… no estoy bien…- dijo y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Fue por lo que me dijiste de que necesitabas tiempo? ¿Te pareció muy pronto para que te lo dijera?- quiso saber ella.

-Lo he estado esperando desde hace mucho… - dijo él luego de suspirar.

-¿Entonces?- ella quería comprender.

-No lo sé… me siento algo confundido, Kate…- dijo él.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Dime que puedo hacer para clarificarte… necesito hacerlo…

Rick la miró a los ojos durante unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Cuánto es eso? Quiero decir… ¿cuánto me amas, Kate?- le dijo él casi con dolor.

-Supongo que… todo lo necesario como para expresarlo…- dijo ella y él suspiró.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

-Cuando uno ama, Kate… cuando uno ama de verdad… está dispuesto a todo por esa persona… y por supuesto, también _con_ esa persona…

-¿Con?- Kate achicó los ojos sin comprender.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres para ti y para mi, en el futuro?

-Apenas estoy pudiendo con el presente, Rick… no entiendo tu punto…

-Bien… evidentemente no fueron las pastillas…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que yo siento por ti, Kate… me hace no querer perder más tiempo… ya hemos perdido suficiente estos años… y quiero estar contigo…

-Yo también… - protestó ella y de pronto comprendió.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Kate abrió la mesa de luz de su lado y sacó el anillo que había encontrado.

-Rick… ¿me propusiste matrimonio?- dijo y su voz se quebró. Rick no contestó, solo la miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kate quiso saber más, pero no se atrevió a preguntar directamente.

-Por favor…- dijo mientras las lágrimas casi le nublaban la vista- no pude haberme negado…

-Ni siquiera lo hiciste…- dijo él en voz baja- no hizo falta…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Rick?… ¡por favor!

-Acabábamos de hacer el amor…- dijo él tratando de aclarar su voz- tú me habías repetido mil veces que me amabas y yo también lo había hecho… y entonces te pregunté si querías seguir adelante con esto… entonces me dijiste que había sido muy importante… te insistí, quería saber si querías un futuro conmigo… mencioné la idea de casarnos… y te reíste… te reíste de mi… me dijiste que estaba obsesionado con el matrimonio… y que tendría que haber aprendido la lección luego de dos errores como los que cometí con Meredith y Gina…

-No, Rick… no puede ser… no puedo haberme reído…

-Lo hiciste, Kate… pero yo seguí insistiendo… te dije que no me importaba equivocarme otra vez porque tú me hacías feliz…

-¿Me dirás que volví a reírme?

-Digamos que utilizaste tus métodos para hacerme olvidar de lo que estábamos hablando… y mientras estabas en mis brazos, te rogué que te cases conmigo…

-Y yo no te contesté…- dijo ella en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados, evocando el momento, ahora con claridad.

-Y luego nos despertamos… y habías perdido la memoria… y me di cuenta de quizás esa había sido una señal… algo que me indicaba no seguir adelante… no quiero perderte, Kate… prefiero conservar nuestra relación así… aunque nunca volvamos a estar juntos, antes de no volver a verte… me escapé aquí porque necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea… y te juro que si no me hubieses seguido no estaríamos aquí…

-Rick…- dijo y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para que la dejara hablar- ¿por qué tengo yo el anillo?

-Quizás se me cayó del bolsillo… tenía todo planeado… había ido a elegir el anillo perfecto para ti y esa sería la noche en que te haría la proposición… pero olvídalo… si quieres puedes venderlo… yo prefiero no verlo más…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Pero… yo quiero conservarlo…

-No me parece adecuado… quiero decir… ¿podrías usarlo sin recordar algo que no pudo ser? Te juro que yo no podría vértelo puesto…

-Rick…- dijo y abrió su mano y le entregó el anillo- ¿podemos hacer esto otra vez?

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-Me refiero a retomar la conversación… quiero que me digas todo lo que habías planeado para convencerme…

-¿Para qué, Kate? No soportaría que me aceptaras por lástima…

-Escucha… yo no se que pasó en ese momento… pero quiero escucharte… por favor confía en mi… te amo… con todo mi corazón…

Rick inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento. Kate sintió que su aire se terminaba pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Kate… luego de un siglo de amarte sin poder expresarlo… sin poder decirlo… sin poder gritarlo… siento que no podemos ni debemos seguir perdiendo tiempo… se que he cometido errores y que si esto no ocurrió antes, es porque no estabas preparada… y también desconfiabas del grado de compromiso que yo podía ofrecerte… tú has cambiado… has sanado… nuestra relación ha crecido… aún sin haber sido una relación más que platónica… yo he madurado… un poco… - dijo y sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- y siento que ahora estoy en condiciones de proponerte algo más que una relación de pareja…

Kate quiso decir algo, pero la intensidad de la mirada de Rick la retuvo, evidentemente él quería seguir hablando…

-Te necesito a mi lado… necesito que construyamos un futuro juntos… quiero despertarme todos los días contigo… quiero cuidarte, quiero extrañarte cuando no te veo y poder decírtelo… quiero decirle a todo el mundo que eres la mujer de mi vida… porque si, Kate… eso es lo que siento… Alexis, que muchas veces me preguntó lo que siento por ti, fue la primera en hacerme ver que tú eres esa persona que todos esperamos tener algún día… esa persona que cuando no está a nuestro lado, fantaseamos con conocer, y que la vida nos dé la oportunidad de cruzar algún día… ¿cómo no voy a creer en el destino? ¿cómo haces tú para no creer?

-Yo nunca dije que no creyera…- quiso defenderse ella y él sonrió.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que desde que leíste el primer libro escrito por mí, que nuestro destino está señalado? Tu… afición, no quiero llamarlo fanatismo, porque no eres fanática- dijo y ella sonrió sonrojada- te hizo reconocer esas escenas y relacionarlas con mis libros… por eso me viniste a buscar y por eso nuestros caminos se cruzaron… y Dios… a partir de ahí diste vuelta mi vida… todo eso… todo esto tuvo que haber sido por algo… no perdamos más tiempo, Kate… - dijo y abrió su mano, levantando el anillo hasta la altura de los ojos de ella, que pestañeó como si en realidad no esperase lo que vendría a continuación.

Se produjo un silencio interminable. Rick pudo ver como temblaban los labios de Kate, evidentemente por la emoción que sus palabras le habían causado.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Kate Beckett?- le dijo con un nudo en la garganta…

Kate lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de lágrimas... y observó el anillo unos segundos. Quiso encontrar su voz durante unos instantes sin lograrlo, tenía tanto por decir que no sabía por donde comenzar...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Y también espero no demorar mucho antes de la próxima actualización... gracias por seguirlo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Rick tragó saliva con incomodidad mientras la miraba. Había una especie de debate interno que él no se animó a intentar decodificar, había demasiado en juego como para arriesgarse a cometer errores…

Kate, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Ella también se había dado cuenta de que había mucho en juego…

-Kate…- intentó él una especie de salida airosa de su segunda proposición fallida.

-No hay nadie en este mundo con quien quiera estar que no seas tú…- le dijo ella en voz bajísima, a causa del bloqueo que le producía el nerviosismo en su garganta.

Rick asintió, ella no había respondido, pero tampoco se había reído, eso era bueno.

-Eso es…- quiso decir él y ella lo interrumpió.

-Creo que no podría darme el lujo de rechazarte… no podría seguir viviendo si no te tengo a mi lado… - dijo en una exhalación, como si estuviera imaginando vívidamente la situación de no tenerlo.

-Yo no te estoy preguntando qué es lo que deberías hacer… sino lo que quieres hacer… lo que deseas, Kate… no es tan difícil…

-Soy detective, Rick… siempre analizo y racionalizo todo…

-Es cierto…- sacudió la cabeza él, si quería una respuesta, tendría que esperar y soportar el ritmo de ella.

-Y si alguna vez dudé de esto que compartimos, fue por inseguridad… porque somos tan distintos, Rick… que a veces asusta…

-Lo sé…- dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza, pensativo.

-Yo no sé con quién hablaste la otra noche… te juro que tengo algunos recuerdos, pero se me antoja que no era yo la que estuvo contigo…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó él con ansiedad.

-Si… - exhaló Kate- me haría muy feliz casarme contigo…- dijo y lo miró, expectante, tratando de adivinar su reacción.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- preguntó él casi en trance.

-Casémonos cuando quieras, Rick… yo tampoco quiero perder más tiempo…- dijo ella y sonrió al ver que él se ponía pálido.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo él mirándola con desconfianza.

-Muy segura…- dijo ella y extendió su mano hacia adelante para que él le pusiera el anillo.

Rick besó sus dedos con ternura y deslizó el anillo hasta que lo acomodó.

-Bien… ¿cuándo?- dijo él y ella sonrió con placidez.

-No se… cuando quieras, no importa…- contestó, incapaz de tomar una decisión.

-Porque podríamos llegar a New York y pedir fecha… o planear mejor las cosas y hacer una gran fiesta…

-En la cual veríamos a todas tus "ex" vestidas de luto…- dijo y frunció la nariz- no… prefiero que no…

-O quizás podríamos casarnos aquí… y volver a New York unidos para siempre… ¿qué te parece?

-Es una idea increíble…- dijo ella- y creo que aunque Alexis, tu madre y mi padre nos quieran matar, estarán felices por nosotros…

-Es cierto… pero somos adultos, Kate… supongo que ellos entenderán… hasta podríamos hacer una pequeña ceremonia luego en casa… ahora solo me interesa no perder más tiempo…

-Te amo…- le dijo ella sonriente y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Mmmm… yo también, hermosa…- le dijo él y la abrazó fuerte, queriendo acostumbrarse a la idea de que ella estaría siempre a su lado, no solo como su compañera, sino como su mujer…

-Entonces… ¿ahora?- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Bueno… creo que en un par de horas…- dijo él sin soltarla.

-Bien… pero… Rick… estamos en otro país… ¿acaso no habrá problemas porque no somos ciudadanos canadienses?

-Créeme… todo se puede solucionar…- le dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate se acomodó en sus brazos pensativa. Lo escuchó suspirar y sonrió. Cerró los ojos cansada, habían sido muchas las cosas que habían vivido en esas horas y por otro lado, también se sentía feliz.

Se quedaron dormidos casi al mismo tiempo, Rick la acariciaba inconscientemente, dormido… y ella, también inconscientemente, sonreía…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate se despertó primero y sintió que le faltaba el aire, tenía su nariz apoyada en el hombro de Rick, que la abrazaba tan apretadamente que no la dejaba respirar.

-Hey…- le dijo con suavidad mientras se zafaba de su abrazo- no me iré a ninguna parte…

-¿Lo prometes?- le dijo él sonriendo con ternura.

-Lo juro…- dijo con solemnidad y luego lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó él.

-Casi las ocho…¿ por qué?- quiso saber ella.

-Quería saber si teníamos suficiente tiempo…- dijo él pensativo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Para hacerte el amor y luego ir a hacer los trámites…

-Pero… ¿no tienes que trabajar?- preguntó ella.

-Llamaré para decirles que me atrasaré…- dijo él y la hizo colocarse sobre él.

Kate suspiró cuando lo sintió parte suya una vez más. La sensación era placentera, pero la languidez de los movimientos de él la motivaron mucho más… casi no había existido el juego previo y sin embargo, ambos estaban más que listos…

Cerró los ojos un momento cuando sintió las manos de él, recorriendo experimentadamente su pecho y su abdomen, aplicando presión solo en donde correspondía…

Rick se tomó su tiempo, sentía que a pesar de que esta no era la primera vez con ella, era como si lo fuera… con la diferencia de que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para hacerla sentir bien…

La observó mientras ella le sonreía, saboreando esa nueva intimidad que descubrían y la vio pasar por todos los estadíos antes de llegar al clímax. Sintió que su corazón se ensanchaba de emoción cuando la oyó gritar su nombre, por el placer que él le había provocado y luego la vio mantenerse interesada en que él consiguiera el máximo placer.

Kate se agachó un poco hasta que sus labios llegaron al oído de él. Su respiración todavía entrecortada acariciándolo…

-Te amo…- le dijo muy bajo- me haces muy feliz, Rick… eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida…

Rick cerró los ojos mientras los ecos de su clímax lo avasallaban. Cuando los abrió se encontró con los de ella, lo miraba amorosamente… atenta… con la combinación perfecta entre amor y curiosidad que tanto lo cautivaban de ella…

-Buenos días…- le dijo ella y sonrió, casi con timidez.

-Buenos días…- repitió él mientras la miraba como si realmente la estuviera descubriendo en ese instante.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo ella y él suspiró de emoción.

Rick la apretó un momento contra su cuerpo, si alguien le hubiese dicho un par de días atrás que estaría a punto de casarse, se hubiera muerto de risa…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado perfecto? Podría complicarse, ¿no? Veremos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Rick salió de la oficina del juez, vio a Kate pasearse por el pasillo, estaba nerviosa, ¿quizás se hubiera arrepentido? Las cosas les habían costado mucho. No era que no pudieran casarse, sino que en ningún lado parecía haber turno para hacerlo.

¿Acaso nadie podía hacerlo por un impulso? En realidad si lo pensaba, tendría que darse cuenta de que era lógico, pero Rick había tenido que hablar con mucha gente conocida para poder conseguir que alguien se dignara a casarlos… y ahora su nerviosismo al verla había hecho que todo perdiera sentido por un instante.

-¿Kate?- dijo él acercándose a ella.

Ella lo miró con pánico en los ojos y él la miró con seriedad unos instantes…

-¿Y bien?- preguntó.

-Tenemos que volver en dos horas… Dios sabe todo lo que tuve que prometerle al juez para conseguirlo…- dijo y suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿si?- preguntó incrédula, a esa altura, ya había perdido las esperanzas.

-Si, si… por supuesto…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… no puedo creerlo…- dijo Kate pestañeando como si con eso pudiera aclarar sus ideas.

-Espera un momento, Kate… ¿acaso te arrepentiste?- le preguntó él.

-No, pero había comenzado a dudar de si esto no era una señal de que no debíamos hacerlo…- dijo pensativa.

-¿Seguro que no estás arrepentida?- le dijo él, insistente, quería estar totalmente seguro.

-¿Por qué insistes? Ya te dije que me casaré contigo…- dijo ella algo molesta.

-¿Quizás porque me dices algo, pero tu lenguaje corporal muestra algo distinto?

-Solo estoy un poco nerviosa, uno no se casa todos los días… bueno… tú lo has hecho un poco más que yo… pero…

-¿Piensas que porque yo si lo he hecho entonces no puedo estar nervioso?

-¿Qué pasa Rick? ¿quieres discutir?- le preguntó ella un poco enojada.

-No… eres tú la que me dice cosas que no me gustan…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-Pues… yo soy así… si no te gusta…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja con intención.

-Casi lo logras…- dijo él y la acercó para mirarla a los ojos- no podrás librarte de mi tan fácil, Kate…

-Dios, Rick… no quiero que discutamos… creo que estamos nerviosos, pero créeme, quiero casarme contigo, y no voy a arrepentirme, no te preocupes…- le dijo y sonrió, besando sus labios con ternura.

-Mmmm… ¿vamos?- le dijo él tomándola de la cintura para salir.

-No… mejor encontrémonos aquí en dos horas… me gustaría arreglarme para ti… es muy especial para mi…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Voy a extrañarte…- dijo y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Pasará rápido…- dijo ella y sonrió.

* * *

Kate se apuró y fue directamente a un lugar que había visto al pasar con Rick para comprarse un vestido sencillo, corto, color marfil, estaba segura de que a él le encantaría, y a ella le había fascinado.

Entró, se lo probó y lo compró sin dudarlo demasiado, así era ella cuando se decidía a algo…

Luego fue a retocarse el cabello, las uñas y a comprar algo de ropa… no podía creer lo rápido que habían pasado esas dos horas cuando entraba a paso ligero, otra vez al pasillo en donde se había despedido de Rick.

Él, con una sonrisa encantadora, y luego de besar brevemente sus labios, la condujo hacia adentro de la oficina del juez y se la presentó cálidamente.

-Así que usted es el motivo de tanto apuro, srta. Beckett…- dijo el juez con una mezcla de simpatía y fastidio.

-Así parece…- contestó Kate en voz baja.

-Bien… entonces, hagámoslo de una vez…- dijo el juez y Rick le sonrió a Kate.

-Muchas gracias por el favor, Martins… le debo una…

-Si… si…- dijo el hombre y Kate tomó de la mano a Rick.

El juez enumeró sus derechos y obligaciones y Rick y Kate lo escucharon con atención. Cada tanto, se miraban de reojo y sonreían, aún sin poder creer en lo que estaba ocurriendo, finalmente…

-Srta. Katherine Beckett, ¿aceptar por esposo al sr. Richard Alexander Rodgers…?- dijo el juez y Kate sintió que la boca se le secaba.

-Si… acepto…- dijo en voz baja y sonrió.

-Y usted, sr. Richard Alexander Rodgers… ¿acepta por esposa a la srta. Katherine Beckett…?

-Si… acepto…- dijo él luego de un suspiro.

-Entonces los declaro unidos en matrimonio…- dijo el juez y ellos sonrieron…

Rick y Kate firmaron las actas e intercambiaron las alianzas. A pesar de que estaban a solas con el juez, sintieron que había sido una ceremonia muy sentida, y lo más importante era que ahora estaban unidos legalmente…

-Muchas felicidades…- les dijo el juez y les dio la mano calurosamente- aquí tienen una copia del acta y el documento original les será enviado a su casa en unos días, por correo…

-¿A New York?- preguntó ella.

-Así es… lamentablemente hay una serie de procedimientos legales que aunque uno tenga contactos, no se pueden evitar…- dijo el juez.

-Ya veo…-dijo Kate sintiéndose culpable por la intromisión.

-Bien… felicidades sr. Rodgers… sra. Rodgers… encantado de conocerlos… espero que sean felices…- le dijo y se retiró.

Rick tomó a Kate entre sus brazos y sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella por un momento…

-Esto es como un sueño… tengo pánico de despertarme y darme cuenta de que nada de esto es cierto…-le dijo y ella sonrió con ternura.

-Lo es, Rick… créeme que es cierto… aunque a ambos nos cueste creerlo…- dijo ella.

* * *

Mientras volvían al hotel, Rick avisó que no llegaría a sus compromisos y por suerte, no hubo inconvenientes, todavía quedaba un día y él les aseguró que cumpliría con sus obligaciones…

Al entrar, Rick la levantó en brazos y entre carcajadas y besos, la depositó sobre la cama. Kate se arrodilló y lo miró con intensidad.

-¿Y bien?¿ Te gustó mi vestido?- le preguntó mientras él la acariciaba con la mirada, a pocos centímetros de la cama.

-Perfecto…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos por los hombros de ella.

-Bien….- dijo ella- porque todo lo que he hecho fue para impactarte…

-Lo has logrado…- le dijo él y la tomó de la cintura- desde el primer día…- dijo sobre sus labios.

Rick la besó húmedamente y Kate se entregó a sus caricias. El juego previo fue eterno. Kate se encontró rogándole que la acariciase cuando aún no se habían quitado ni siquiera los zapatos.

Rick manejó hábilmente los tiempos y se preocupó por cada una de sus necesidades. Y cuando finalmente, no había más barreras de tela entre ellos, la colocó sobre él y la tomó por completo, profundamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Kate, que se había entregado a él desde el primer beso, no tardó en preguntarse como era que no se había dado cuenta antes de la extraordinaria piel que había entre ellos, independientemente del amor, por supuesto…

Y un buen rato más tarde, cuando ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor y jadeaban abrazados, intentando recuperar el aire luego del clímax, Kate lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dime que estás tan feliz como yo…- le dijo ella.

-Supongo que no existe la posibilidad de que esté más feliz… es imposible… - sonrió él.

-Te amo, Rick…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, Sra. Rodgers…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Dios! Me costará mucho acostumbrarme al apellido…- dijo con sinceridad.

-Si quieres te puedo llamar sra. Castle…- dijo él y ella no ocultó su sonrisa.

-También suena bien… pero me refiero a que estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen por mi apellido… por mi profesión… es eso…

-Bueno… puedes seguir usando el tuyo si te hace sentir más cómoda… aunque no puedo negar que me enorgullecería que usases el mío…

-Pensaré en eso…- dijo y se desconectó de él con suavidad.

-¿Qué tal un baño largo, caliente y relajante?- sugirió él paseando su mirada por el cuerpo de ella, que todavía se sentía algo incómoda al estar desnuda frente a él…

-Largo y caliente, es posible… pero conociéndote… no creo que sea relajante…- dijo ella analítica.

-¿Quieres decir que no soy capaz de controlarme cuando estoy contigo?- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Exacto…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando él bajó la cabeza e hizo un puchero.

-Bueno… si no quieres…

-Yo no dije que no quisiera… ven… olvidémonos de lo "relajante" por un rato…- dijo y él la siguió de cerca, dándose cuenta de que ella tenía razón… largo y caliente, si… relajante, no…

* * *

**Qué tal? Too much? Avisen si les sigue gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El despertador sonó a las 7 AM y Rick lo apagó suavemente, ya estaba despierto, no hacía mucho y se había dedicado a contemplar en silencio a la que ya era su esposa…

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y suspiró.

-Buenos días…- dijo.

-Buenos días…- dijo él y besó la punta de su nariz.

Kate sonrió un poco y se acurrucó en sus brazos, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, donde podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón…

Ambos sabían que estarían separados ese día, pero ni siquiera eso podía contra la inmensa felicidad que estaban viviendo…

-Creo que debería darme una ducha rápida y afeitarme…

-Mmmm…- dijo ella y pasó su mano por la barba que ya un poco crecida- a mi me gusta cómo te queda la barba…

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó él con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- dijo ella mirándolo de cerca.

-No lo se… se me ocurrió preguntar…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bueno… creo que tendremos que levantarnos…- dijo suspirando. La entristecía pensar que no lo vería por unas horas. Pero levantó su mano derecha y al observar la alianza en su dedo sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… solo pensaba en lo que esto significa para mi…- dijo ella y lo miró con emoción.

-Y ¿qué significa?

-Todo… y quizás algo que pensé que nunca tendría…- dijo ella con honestidad…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque pensé que no encontraría el hombre indicado…

Rick sonrió y besó sus labios.

Espero que no cambies de opinión nunca…- dijo él y se levantó.

Rick se encerró en el baño y se afeitó y duchó mientras Kate se colocaba una bata para recibir el desayuno que habían pedido la noche anterior.

* * *

Cuando Rick salió del baño, la vio sirviéndole una taza de café caliente que olía increíble y ella sonrió.

-Tenemos tiempo de desayunar… ¿cierto?- dijo y se sentó al costado de la mesa mientras comía algunas semillas de los cereales que habían pedido.

-Si… ¿qué harás hoy?- le preguntó él.

-Saldré a hacer algunas compras… quiero llevar algunos regalos a New York y ya nos queda poco tiempo…

-Puedes usar mi tarjeta si quieres…- dijo él hojeando el diario y ella se quedó mirándolo.

-Puedo usar la mía… también sirve…- dijo con seriedad.

Rick levantó la vista del diario y la miró. Siempre se había imaginado que el tema del dinero podía resultar algo complicado para ambos… Kate era muy independiente. Pero sin embargo, su pensamiento machista tendía a sentir que necesitaba protegerla económicamente.

-Como quieras- dijo con naturalidad- igualmente me gustaría que tuvieras una extensión de mis tarjetas… a veces ocurren fallos administrativos… y no me gustaría que te quedes sin posibilidad de comprar algo que te gusta…- le dijo sonriendo y Kate se relajó.

-Lo siento, Rick… tendré que acostumbrarme a esto… dame tiempo… ¿si?- le dijo y él sonrió.

-No te preocupes… lo único que me importa es que sepas que todo lo hago para ayudarte… no hay segundas intenciones, ni necesidad de demostrar nada… es solo querer compartir contigo lo que tengo…- dijo y ella le tiró un beso.

-Lo se…- dijo solamente y le guiñó el ojo.

-Mejor me preparo para irme, porque si me quedo un rato más, no querré irme… o mejor dicho… querré irme menos que ahora…- dijo y ella se rio.

-¿Te paso a buscar para almorzar?

-No lo sé… hay una chica que me invitó el otro día y como es el último…- dijo y se detuvo cuando ella lo miró con seriedad, un poco irritada.

-Castle…- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada, de alguna manera se imaginaba que era una broma, pero solo pensar que él pudiera tener intención de estar con alguien más, le provocaba escalofríos.

-¿Cómo no podría querer almorzar contigo? Eres mi esposa, Kate… - dijo riendo él y ella le tiró una servilleta en la cara con fastidio.

-¿De verdad alguien te invitó a almorzar?- dijo ella con cara de fastidio.

-Soy un escritor conocido, tengo fama de ser difícil de cazar… recibo invitaciones todo el tiempo…

-Ah… perdón…- dijo ella haciéndole burla.

-Y sin embargo me casé contigo… que apenas me has invitado a un par de cafés y unas cervezas…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Digamos que el interés no es lo tuyo…- dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

-Digamos que lo que interesa está debajo de esas hermosas curvas que tienes, mi querida detective…- dijo él- yo estoy enamorado de ti, no solamente porque eres una hermosa mujer…sino porque amo tu sensibilidad, tu forma de ser, tu inteligencia, la forma en que vas por la vida…

-Rick…- dijo ella respirando con dificultad, él nunca fallaba en decir lo exacto en el momento justo…

-Otra vez… mejor me voy, porque si espero unos minutos más, tendré que meterme en la cama contigo porque sino no me lo perdonaré…- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Obsesivo…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Fueron demasiados años de represión…- dijo y se levantó de la silla.

Kate se incorporó y lo ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta, besó sus labios con dulzura y él la atrajo a su cuerpo para saborear su cercanía antes de dejar de verla un par de horas.

Rick la soltó unos segundos después, muy en contra de lo que deseaba y ella sonrió.

-Nos vemos al mediodía…- le dijo ella.

-Nos vemos al mediodía…- repitió él.

Cuando Rick cerró la puerta de la habitación, Kate se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró mientras observaba su anillo. Sabía que ella y Rick eran muy distintos y que a menudo tendrían discusiones al respecto, pero estaba convencida de que ambos podrían salir adelante y estar juntos para siempre…

Kate cerró los ojos y se permitió soñar… la idea de ser su mujer le agradaba, eso era seguro, había que ver ahora como lo tomarían todos en New York y eso no era ninguna tontería… no para ella…

* * *

**La vuelta a New York está cerca... ¿cómo creen que reaccionarán todos?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate se mordió el labio luego de observar su reflejo en un vidrio. Impactante. Y ella lo sabía y también sabía que a él le gustaría. Lo único que le importaba era gustarle a él. Aunque le gustara de todas formas, con su traje de policía, con una camisa y un pantalón, con un pijama tres talles más grandes, con una toalla anudada bajo sus brazos…

Él no había aguantado y la había llamado hacía una hora, le había prometido pasar a buscarla al hotel para almorzar, pero ella tampoco había podido aguantar la tentación y se había vestido para ir a buscarlo.

Llevaba un traje compuesto por pollera y saco, ambos ajustados al cuerpo, color rojo oscuro, la falda era bastante corta, aunque no en forma obscena, a Rick le fascinaban sus piernas…

Los zapatos eran oscuros también… y altísimos… como a ella le gustaba…

Mientras esperaba para cruzar una calle, Kate levantó su mano izquierda y observó su anillo. Recordó a Rick… no pudo evitar sonreír.

Un nudo en la garganta la sorprendió. Se había casado con él. Finalmente estaban juntos… después de tanto, tanto que había pasado entre ellos…

Kate recordó a su madre… algunas lágrimas escaparon y rodaron por sus mejillas. Su frase favorita acudió a su mente como si ella la estuviera repitiendo. "Te lo dije". Kate pensó en su padre, en todo lo que sufrió por sus problemas con el alcohol… recordó sus ojos y lo que le había dicho luego de que ella saliera del hospital, cuando pasó una temporada en su casa… porque en un momento de vulnerabilidad, Kate le había contado sobre la confesión de Rick… y su padre le había aconsejado que no perdiera la oportunidad de ser feliz…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rick miraba la hora, deseando que los minutos pasaran más rápido para poder encontrarse con su esposa… en quince minutos estaría liberado y podría verla… y contrariamente a lo que a cualquiera se le hubiese ocurrido, lo que más le interesaba a él era tomar su mano, y perderse en sus ojos. Y luego besar esos labios…

Acababa de terminar una disertación sobre las novelas de misterio y luego del aplauso, varias admiradoras se habían acercado a saludarlo. Rick pudo percibir que algunas de ellas sonreían más de lo normal, pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, lo único que le interesaba era que el momento pasara rápido y así podría irse.

Recordó a Kate celosa de su supuesta cita y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Adoraba su mirada, y esa mirada había sido peligrosa… no quiso ni pensar lo que pasaría si Kate realmente tuviera motivos para estar celosa…

De pronto y de la nada, apareció una joven con cabello largo y rubio, que vestía un vestido rojo que a cualquiera le hubiera resultado ilegal, por lo corto. La chica no podía tener muchos años más que Alexis e indudablemente estaba impactada con él. Rick sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando se acercó decidida y se apoyó sobre el escritorio en donde él estaba para pedirle que firmase su libro. Recordó sus años de soltero codiciado cuando mujeres de todas las edades lo acechaban para compartir una relación con él. Se sorprendió sonriéndole a esta chica sin sentido. En este momento de su vida ya no necesitaba esa clase de cosas…

Rick intercambió algunas palabras con ella por cortesía, y ella le contó de su interés por conocer su opinión sobre unos manuscritos. Rick pensaba en la forma en que podría negarse sin resultar descortés y la chica levantó la mano y acarició su cara. Rick se quedó estático.

La chica interpretó su falta de reacción como comodidad y se acercó a él, dispuesta a todo...

Cuando Rick levantó la vista un momento, pensando en cómo haría para liberarse de ese momento incómodo, vio entrar a Kate sonriente. Y también vio su sonrisa desaparecer y ser reemplazada por otro sentimiento ¿Furia? No… celos…

En una milésima de segundo, Rick casi tiene un ataque cardíaco al ver como su esposa se había vestido para él. Y él desperdiciando su tiempo con esta chica que podría ser su hija…

Kate se recompuso un poco y alzó la ceja, preguntándose como haría él para arreglar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rick se distrajo un segundo y miró a la chica.

-¿Cómo era tu nombre?

-Es Jenny…- dijo la chica con la sonrisa estampada en su cara.

-Jenny… tengo que pedirte disculpas… pero la realidad es que no escuché una sola palabra de lo que decías…

-Ah…- dijo la chica con desilusión y puso su cara de costado, intentando llamar otra vez su atención.

-Es que acabo de ver a la mujer más increíble… y… simplemente… - dijo y sin saber que más agregar, miró a Kate y le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero…- insistió la chica…

-¿Acaso no te firmé ya?- dijo él distraído casi sin mirarla.

-Rick…- dijo la chica con fastidio.

-Kate…- exhaló él cuando ella llegó a donde estaban.

-Sr. Castle…- sonrió Kate con su vista fija en él y luego miró a la chica.

-¡Qué… sorpresa!- dijo él en tono bajísimo, sabía que a Kate no le había gustado la idea de encontrarlo así.

-Lo mismo digo…- dijo ella entre dientes.

-Ya te firme, ¿verdad?- insistió Rick sin casi mirar a la chica, tenía pánico de que Kate lo asesinara con la lapicera que estaba utilizando para firmar.

-Si… gracias… fue un placer conocerlo…- dijo la chica y se fue sintiéndose incómoda.

-Amor…- dijo Rick tratando de suavizar la mirada de ella.

-Amor…- dijo ella y achicó los ojos.

-Lo siento… pensé que terminaría antes y pasaría a buscarte…- dijo aún nervioso.

-Pensé que podría sorprenderte viniendo a buscarte… pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo…

-No pensarás que…- dijo él y no siguió hablando.

-Pienso que aún te quedan ganas de hacerte el seductor…

-Y yo pienso que tú no crees eso realmente…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza él, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que estoy pensando ahora…- dijo y sonrió, alzando la ceja y como siempre, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Vamos a comer?- le dijo él para cambiar de tema.

-Vamos… y… Rick…- le dijo y acercó la boca al oído de él, estaban casi al mismo nivel.

-¿Si?- dijo él cautivado por su perfume.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me llamaste musa delante de mis compañeros?- le dijo y lo miró con seriedad, esperando que recordara.

-Si…- dijo Rick y tragó saliva "la próxima vez que me llames 'tu musa' te romperé ambas piernas".

-Bien… - dijo y apartó la cara para poder mirarlo a los ojos un momento- sigue jugando al seductor con tus admiradoras y me suplicarás… - dijo e hizo una pausa dramática- me rogarás que te rompa ambas piernas…

-Kate…- dijo él nervioso, realmente sabía que ella hablaba en serio.

-¿Entendido?- dijo y exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo por la furia.

-Si, querida…- dijo él y la siguió de cerca, tratando de recuperar la respiración normal.

Cuando Kate giró sobre sus talones, y fuera de la mirada de él, sonrió. Reconocía en su mirada que Rick, por lo menos por ahora, no podría fijarse en otra mujer que no fuera ella, sin embargo, Kate tuvo que dejarle en claro que pretendía ser respetada... y desde luego, a Rick le quedó perfectamente claro...

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Realmente extrañaba este tipo de situaciones, me encanta cuando Kate se pone celosa! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Rick tomó la mano de su esposa por sobre la mesa del restaurant, aunque habían pactado que no habría demasiadas demostraciones en público, precisamente porque no querían que nadie en New York se enterara antes de que volvieran, él no pudo evitarlo. La sentía distante, y tenía miedo de que ella se hubiera enojado realmente por lo que hacía un rato, había sucedido con su admiradora.

-Hey… ¿estás bien?- dijo él y la observó pensativa.

-Estoy bien… solo un poco nostálgica… creo que extraño un poco mis cosas…- dijo casi sin mirarlo.

-¿Estás arrepentida?- dijo él tentativo y ella lo miró con los ojos un poco empañados.

-¿Arrepentida? ¿Todavía tienes dudas de lo que siento por ti?- le preguntó.

-No es eso… es solo que cada tanto observo que no estás cómoda…

-Tal vez… no estoy cómoda… podríamos estar de luna de miel… y sin embargo tienes que trabajar… y yo extraño mis cosas, mi trabajo… no se…

-¿No sabes?

-Quiero decir… no se…

-¿No sabes?- repitió él y alzó la ceja.

-No me gustó nada lo que vi, Rick… y la verdad es que si esto seguirá así y tendré que ver como las mujeres se te tiran encima, no creo que pueda vivir tranquila…

-Tú sabes que ninguna de esas mujeres significa nada para mi…

-¿Entonces por qué se lo permites?

-Digamos que por cortesía…

-A mi me molesta…

-Lo se…- dijo y apretó su mano- a mi también me molestaría… pero tú sabes lo que siento por ti, Kate…

-Y aún así le sonreías a esa rubia…

-Kate… me muero por ti… ¿qué es lo que necesitas saber para asegurarte que es a ti a quien amo?

-No tengo idea, Rick… yo siempre supe que las cosas serían así contigo… que si no había alguien esperando conquistarte en una presentación, seguramente aparecería alguna modelito amiga tuya y me haría pasar un mal rato… y sin embargo aquí estoy… casada contigo… y eso me da rabia… porque siempre lo supe… y…

-Kate me casé contigo…

-Y también con Meredith y Gina…

-Con Meredith fue por Alexis… y con Gina porque me sentía solo…

-¿Y conmigo?- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga?

-Si… absolutamente…

-Por amor, Kate… de ti estoy profundamente enamorado…- le dijo y se inclinó para mirarla de cerca.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme, entonces…- dijo ella con pesar.

-Yo te prometo que intentaré manejar las cosas…- dijo él y apretó su mano.

-Eso espero…- dijo con poca confianza ella.

-Solo hazte esta imagen… cuando alguien venga a sonreírme, estaré pensando en ti… siempre…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Mentiroso…

-Te juro que si…- dijo él con suavidad y acarició su rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

-Rick…- dijo ella y su mirada cambió.

-Me encanta cuando te vistes para mi…- le dijo y aplicó un poco más de presión sobre la pierna.

-No me visto para ti…- dijo ella orgullosa.

-¿Ah no? ¿Para quién entonces?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Para mi…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Entonces para mi, debe ser lo que tienes abajo…- dijo y sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse.

-Es posible…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Blanco, negro… no… rojo…- dijo y jadeó, intentando imaginárselo.

-Aunque te lo diga, tendrás que esperar unas horas…- rio ella divertida.

-No si nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo y nos tomamos la hora de almuerzo en la habitación del hotel…- dijo él, y ella vio que sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Y la comida?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Créeme, eso es lo que menos me preocupa…- dijo y se levantó, dejó una generosa propina sobre la mesa y la tomó de la mano para salir…

* * *

Cuando se subieron al taxi, Rick deslizó su mano por el costado de su pierna y la acarició intensamente. Kate no se permitió expresar en voz alta lo que sentía porque no quería complicar las cosas.

-Por favor…- jadeó en su oído y Rick cerró los ojos, desesperado por seguir acariciándola.

A duras penas se bajaron del taxi y se dirigieron a la habitación del hotel. Rick la condujo de la mano por el pasillo, en donde se cruzaron con un matrimonio mayor que les sonrió con cortesía y Rick apuró el paso.

Ni bien entraron, Kate sintió que su cuerpo colapsaba contra la puerta y sintió la boca y las manos de Rick por todo su cuerpo, intensamente. Al principio no podía reaccionar, se sentía avasallada por él. Pero cuando logró conectar su cabeza con el resto de su cuerpo, se vio a si misma empujándolo contra la puerta y devolviéndole las caricias con la misma intensidad.

Rick la besó húmedamente en la boca mientras la empujaba hacia atrás y se desabotonaba la camisa, mirándola casi con ferocidad.

Si Kate tenía alguna duda del interés y el deseo que despertaba en él, ese fue el momento en que sus dudas se disiparon. Y también en ese momento se preguntó cómo era que aquel hombre había soportado casi cuatro años para poder demostrarle su amor físicamente. Y también se preguntó como había hecho ella…

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cama, Kate lo detuvo en seco y le ordenó que se sentara.

Rick estaba demasiado desesperado como para reaccionar. Hizo lo que ella le indicó y extendió su mano, acariciando intensamente el costado de su pierna, por debajo de la falda que ella llevaba todavía puesta.

Kate lo miró con deseo cuando sintió sus dedos acariciando su piel, sabiendo exactamente como debía hacerlo. Kate suspiró y él siguió acariciándola. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo.

Rick se detuvo y la observó.

Kate se mordió el labio seduciéndolo.

Rick quiso hablar pero no pudo.

Kate colocó sus dedos en el botón de la camisa, el primero de la fila, el que él había querido arrancarle segundos antes…

Rick tragó saliva, esto era demasiado. Una de sus más íntimas fantasías se estaba por cumplir y ni siquiera había tenido que rogarle.

Kate sonrió, intuyendo lo que él pensaba.

Con lentitud exasperante, Kate desabotonó su camisa y él no se dio el lujo ni de pestañear…

Un conjunto de encaje color rojo apareció ante su vista y Rick abrió la boca. Todavía le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a la idea de que Kate era su mujer… el deseo era potente, pero también lo era la admiración y el amor.

Kate dejó caer la camisa y lo miró unos segundos, perdida en sus ojos.

Rick se obligó a decir algo, pero solo pudo suspirar.

Kate sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre el cierre de su falda, al costado de su cintura.

-Dime cuanto estás disfrutando esto, Castle…- dijo en tono bajo y grave por su propia excitación.

-Es imposible expresarlo en palabras…- dijo él con la mirada fija en su abdomen.

Cuando ella corrió el cierre hacia abajo, él pudo notar una fina tira roja de encaje al costado y sintió que sus caderas cobraban vida de golpe.

La falda cayó y él la tomó de la mano, haciéndola girar. La parte de abajo del conjunto era tan diminuta que Rick casi la perdió de vista.

-Oh, por Dios, Kate… dime que no has usado esto mientras trabajábamos…

-Todo el tiempo…- le dijo marcando las palabras.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer para perdonármelo?- dijo y ella sonrió.

-No mires hacia atrás…- dijo ella en voz baja y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

Rick la besó y ella lo empujó hacia atrás.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos deslizó sus pantalones y bóxers hacia abajo y los dejó caer.

Rick la miró y se sintió indefenso bajo su mirada. La realidad era que él nunca había imaginado que ella podía tener esa clase de actitudes en la intimidad y eso, lejos de asustarlo o incomodarlo, lo estimulaba aún más…

Kate lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo levantar. Ella volvió a quedar de pie junto a él, que no pudo evitar deslizar su mano y acariciar su abdomen. Giró en redondo y colocó sus manos en las caderas, dejando caer la prenda.

Lo escuchó suspirar y descendió sobre él, tomándolo por completo. Ambos jadearon al sentirse unidos. Rick apartó el cabello de la espalda y comenzó a besar sus hombros mientras desabrochaba la única prenda que se interponía entre ambos.

-Dios, Kate… dime que te sientes tan increíblemente bien como yo…- jadeó en su oído mientras acariciaba su pecho, que seguía descubriendo a pesar de no ser la primera vez que la acariciaba.

-Rick… si… si… increíble…- jadeó ella con los ojos cerrados, completamente abstraída por las caricias, aunque aún él no se había movido.

Rick comenzó a moverse lentamente. La escuchó suspirar. Aumentó el ritmo rápidamente, atendiendo sus demandas. Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la sintió tensarse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola descansar sobre su hombro mientras decía su nombre.

-Eres lo más hermoso que me sucedió en la vida…- dijo y ella, aún jadeando levantó su mano y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo…- dijo ella y él continuó en busca de su propio clímax.

Rick besó y mordisqueó los hombros de Kate mientras la escuchaba suspirar.

-Te amo, Kate…- dijo contra su cuello mientras sentía que perdía el sentido.

Una vez que se calmaron sus respiraciones, ella se desconectó con cuidado y giró en redondo, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-Me vuelves loco, Kate…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Tú también me vuelves loca…- dijo y sonrió.

-Quiero que tengas en claro que eres la única para mi…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara con ternura.

-Lo se…- dijo ella y suspiró- pero eso no quita que te sientas tentado…

-Podría durarme… segundos… y cuando recuerdo la mujer que tengo a lado… por favor, Kate… tendría que estar loco… yo te amo… con todo mi corazón y quiero y necesito que estemos bien… confía en mi…- dijo él y a abrazó fuerte, hundiendo su nariz en su hombro.

-Siempre…- dijo ella cuando él la miró a los ojos.

No tuvieron demasiado tiempo para seguir amándose, ni tampoco para comer. Pero esos pocos minutos que les restaban, los emplearon para acariciarse y repetirse hasta el cansancio cuanto se amaban…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... tengan en cuenta que estos dos están de luna de miel, aunque Kate no lo vea de esa manera ;) Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kate le dio un último beso a su marido antes de levantarse a preparar las valijas. Había sido una noche intensa y ella no se quejaba, luego de que él volviera de trabajar, después de la cena, se habían "despedido" de su luna de miel bebiendo champagne y amándose lentamente, ambos querían tener ese recuerdo en la memoria…

Rick se desperezó y la vio moverse por la habitación juntando sus cosas y las de él. No pudo evitar sonreír, todo iba bien entre ellos, pero ahora vendría el mayor reto, volver a su casa, y hablar con todos al respecto.

Kate se apuró, su avión saldría en un par de horas y no quería olvidarse nada.

-¿Qué haremos al llegar?- le preguntó inquieta mientras lo observaba vestirse un rato después.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- quiso saber él, la pregunta era demasiado amplia.

-¿Adónde iremos? ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

-¿Dónde quieres ir tú?

-No lo se… me gustaría que estuviésemos en casa… pero se que tú no podrías estar mucho tiempo lejos de Alexis…

-Bueno… quizás podríamos comprar una casa para todos… quiero decir… no se… depende de si tú quieres vivir con ella… y también está mi madre…

-Cuando acepté casarme contigo supe que esto pasaría… y por supuesto que no tengo inconvenientes en vivir con ellas, si ellas me aceptan, claro…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio nerviosa. Sabía que ambas mujeres tenían su carácter.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que podrían no aceptarte?- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza él.

-Bueno… esto fue tan impetuoso… quizás no les agrade…

-Creo que ya soy mayor como para tomar mis decisiones… pero bueno, entiendo lo que me dices… y creo que lo mejor será pasar algo de tiempo en tu casa, hasta que todos nos acostumbremos a la idea…

Rick la vio inspirar para aquietar sus nervios y la tomó de los hombros.

-Todo saldrá bien, Kate…- dijo y besó su frente- no nos equivocamos… hicimos lo que necesitábamos hacer… yo no me arrepiento…

-Eso es bueno…

-¿Tú si?

-Para nada… pero tengo miedo… tengo que reconocerlo…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Lo único que me importa es estar contigo y estoy seguro de que podremos con todo…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Vamos a casa, Rick…- dijo y luego de abrazarlo unos segundos, tomaron las valijas ya listas y ella entrelazó los dedos con los de él antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

El vuelo fue tranquilo y ellos se pasaron casi todo el tiempo mirándose a los ojos y acariciándose, nunca se habían sentido tan conectados y cerca.

Cuando llegaron a New York, aún sabiendo que no vendrían a buscarlos, Rick respetó que ella quisiera guardar las apariencias, ambos temían que alguien los fotografiara y la familia se enterase antes que ellos pudieran hablar…

Tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de Kate y dejaron sus cosas.

-Amor…- dijo él mientras se abrazaban en el sillón del living- ¿quieres que hable con Alexis y mi madre primero? ¿O prefieres que vayamos juntos?

-¿Por qué no las citamos a almorzar? No me parece una buena idea ir juntos y tirarles esa bomba…- dijo Kate pensativa.

-En donde sea que se los digamos, les costará comprenderlo al principio…- dijo pensativo.

-Es cierto, vayamos a tu casa…- dijo e intentó levantarse, pero él la sostuvo de la cintura y Kate terminó cayendo sobre sus piernas y ambos rieron.

-Nadie dijo que debía ser ahora…- dijo él y deslizó su mano por el costado de la pierna de Kate, acariciándola intensamente.

-Pero…- dijo ella y él la calló, besándola con ímpetu.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, mientras se vestían, Rick la observó sonriente y ella arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó.

-Nada… solo te miro… aún no puedo creer que estemos juntos… y todo lo que pasó…

-Pensé que las que nos poníamos emotivas luego del sexo éramos las mujeres…

-Soy autor de novelas… amor mío… conozco al género femenino mejor que tú misma…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso me dijiste eso para que sintiese empatía contigo?

-¿Acaso necesito tu empatía?

-No lo se…

-Yo creo que necesito otras cosas…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas con interés.

-Nunca tendrás suficiente, ¿cierto?- dijo ella mostrándole una amplia sonrisa y él le guiñó el ojo.

-Soy débil…- dijo él y ella lo empujó otra vez sobre el sillón y se inclinó para besarlo.

-Lo se…- dijo ella y sofocó una carcajada cuando él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, decidieron que era momento como para enfrentar las cosas, Kate estaba muy nerviosa, y Rick, aunque pretendía no estarlo, temía la reacción, sobre todo, de Alexis…

Entró a su casa con toda la naturalidad del mundo, llevando sus valijas y Kate lo seguía en silencio.

Alexis y Martha fueron a su encuentro, contentas de verlo luego de una semana.

Enseguida se percataron de la presencia de Kate, que sonrió y bajó la vista, con una mezcla de timidez y pavor.

-¿Fuiste a buscarlo al aeropuerto, Kate?- preguntó Alexis sin comprender.

-Bueno, en realidad…- dijo Kate y suspiró, sin saber cómo encarar la situación.

-En realidad, nos encontramos en Montreal…- dijo Rick y Alexis alzó ambas cejas, todavía sin pistas.

-Me alegra que hayas ido a buscarlo…- dijo Martha y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Tú estabas al tanto?- le dijo Alexis a su abuela, no se trataba solo de no saber lo que ocurría, sentía que todo el mundo sabía y ella no.

-En realidad…- dijo Rick, pero Kate lo interrumpió.

-Tu papá y yo tuvimos una pelea fuerte el otro día… él se fue mal y yo decidí ir a buscarlo… hablé con Martha para pedirle la dirección en donde se hospedaba…- dijo y respiró. Estaba seria.

-Ah…- dijo solamente Alexis.

-Y ahora… estamos bien…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick, desesperada porque él continuara la explicación.

-Alexis… mamá… Kate y yo, estamos bien… y juntos…- dijo ceremonioso.

Martha lanzó una exclamación y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Alexis solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, no es que no fueran buenas noticias, solo la habían tomado por sorpresa.

Rick la observó un momento, esperando alguna palabra.

-Me alegra mucho por ustedes…- dijo Martha y abrazó primero a Rick y luego a Kate, fuerte y apretadamente, como siempre.

-Si…- dijo Alexis todavía sorprendida- es una buena noticia…-y sonrió, abrazando a su padre y luego, tímidamente a Kate.

-No sabes el peso que nos sacas de encima, Alexis…-dijo Rick acariciando su cara.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica.

-Bueno… no queríamos que la noticia te cayera mal…- dijo él.

-Papá… si discutimos sobre la naturaleza de tu relación con Kate antes…- dijo y se sonrojó al ver que Kate la miraba con interés, casi con respeto- fue porque hubo un momento en el que sentí que tu seguridad era amenazada cuando estabas con ella…

-Alexis…- intentó Kate.

-No, no… espera Kate y disculpa… supongo que podrás comprenderme… como hija, yo te necesito, papá… y siento que si me faltaras, me quedaría sin rumbo…- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo te prometo que eso no sucederá…- dijo Kate y puso la mano en su hombro, también con lágrimas en los ojos- yo sé lo que tu padre significa para ti… y créeme… también significa mucho para mí… y te voy a ayudar a cuidarlo…- dijo y sonrió.

Rick colocó su mano izquierda sobre la de Kate, sobre el hombro de Alexis y les sonrió a ambas, emocionado con la situación.

Alexis sonrió y miró hacia el costado, algo le llamó la atención. Y de pronto, reparó en el anillo de su padre.

Abrió la boca, sintiendo que algo no cuadraba, tomó la mano de Kate, la que descansaba al costado de ella y observó que ella también tenía puesto un anillo.

-Por favor, papá… dime que no se casaron…- dijo Alexis con la cara transfigurada de terror.

Martha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Por fin se había sorprendido. No porque Rick no se hubiese casado antes, sino porque se trataba de Kate, a quien ella consideraba difícil de convencer…

-Papá… te hice una pregunta…- insistió Alexis y Rick miró a Kate con un gesto que a su esposa no hizo más que contribuir para ponerla más nerviosa…

Un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás... así era todo entre ellos...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... por fin llegaron a casa... y si, esta vez Alexis les va a complicar un poco las cosas... pero no mucho, no tiene sentido. Gracias por seguirla y gracias por los lindos mensajes de felicitaciones por mi historia número 100!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Rick miró a Alexis y aspiró hondo antes de contestar. Todo parecía haber salido tan bien hasta ese momento…

-Si… nos casamos hace dos días…- dijo Rick en voz baja. Kate miró a Martha que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero obviamente no hizo ningún comentario.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- insistió Alexis.

-Porque nos amamos hija… ¿por qué sino?- dijo Rick.

-Así de golpe…- dijo Alexis aún sin querer convencerse.

-Alexis…- dijo Kate también inspirando hondo, quería que ella supiera que haría lo imposible porque se llevaran bien.

-Lo siento, Kate… no quiero hablar contigo ahora…- le dijo Alexis no en mal tono, pero con firmeza.

-Alexis…- dijo Rick en tono de advertencia.

-Ni tampoco contigo ahora… papá…- dijo la chica y se dio media vuelta, subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Rick la miró subir triste y miró a Martha.

-No te preocupes, hijo… ella entenderá…- dijo sintiéndose algo melancólica.

Rick desvió la mirada hacia Kate, que lloraba en silencio. Ella se imaginaba que Alexis podría reaccionar mal, pero no cuanto la afectaría esa reacción a ella.

-Querida…- dijo Martha y extendió sus brazos y la abrazó.

-Yo…- dijo todavía llorando- lo siento, Martha…

-No tienes que disculparte por nada…- dijo apartando la cara de Kate de su hombro para mirarla a los ojos- yo se lo que ustedes dos se aman… creo que lo supe antes que ustedes mismos… y no te preocupes que Alexis comprenderá…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con sinceridad.

-Gracias, Martha…- dijo Kate también con sinceridad.

-¿No crees que tendría que subir y hablarle?…- dijo Rick que se había quedado en silencio, contemplando el intercambio.

-No, déjamela a mi…- dijo Martha y sonrió, besando la mejilla de su hijo- estoy muy feliz con la noticia… realmente no creí que pudieras convencerla… déjame ver ese anillo- dijo y levantó la mano de Kate que sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos- hermoso… muy buen gusto…

-Muy hermoso…- dijo Kate y sonrió, mirándolo a Rick con tanto amor que Martha no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Supongo que pasarán unos días en casa de Kate, ¿verdad?

-No lo se… no se que es mejor para Alexis…

-Alexis estará bien… ustedes necesitan algo de intimidad… - dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Kate- vayan tranquilos, mañana será otro día… hablaré con ella, se tranquilizará y se dará cuenta de que si su padre es feliz y tiene al lado una buena mujer, no hace falta que ella se ponga en contra… - dijo empujándolos hacia la puerta.

Tanto Kate como Rick le dieron a Martha un beso y un abrazo de despedida, y aún sintiéndose incómodos, se fueron a la casa de Kate.

* * *

Al llegar, luego de colgar sus abrigos, Kate suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Preparo la cena?- dijo y se sorprendió cuando él la abrazó, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de ella.

-Pidamos comida…- dijo sobre la fina tela de la camisa que Kate llevaba puesta.

-Está bien, pero te debo una cena… quiero cocinarte algo…- le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, sosteniéndolo, aunque realmente fuera él quien estaba apoyado en ella.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra para eso…- dijo él y la hizo girar para abrazarla.

Kate lo miró a los ojos unos instantes. Quería leerlo… quería saber si estaba arrepentido, si deseaba volver todo atrás… necesitaba saber…

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y se sumergió en ella. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba creer que todo estaría bien, que él no se había equivocado pensando que Alexis lo comprendería…

Durante varios segundos, se mantuvieron en la misma posición, en silencio. Luego él se apartó y besó su frente con cariño.

-Llamaré al restaurant de comida tai… ¿te pido lo de siempre?- le dijo él caminando hacia el living.

-Si… gracias…- dijo ella aún con un nudo en la garganta.

Rick hizo la llamada y cuando terminó la vio llegar con una copa de vino para cada uno y sentarse a su lado, dejando ambas copas sobre la mesita.

-Rick… escucha… yo sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que nosotros sentimos, no quiero que pienses que es eso porque no es así… pero… aún podemos tratar de encontrar una solución a esto… digo… así no lastimamos a nadie… yo no digo que nos separemos, pero quizás podríamos tomarnos un tiempo más y…- dijo ella y él la interrumpió.

-Pero… Kate… ¿qué me estás diciendo? Hablas como si nuestro matrimonio fuera algo que se pudiera deshacer como si nada…- dijo él mirándola confundido.

-Solo estoy tratando de comprenderte… y de comprender a Alexis…

-Aquí la que no comprende es ella… tú sabes cómo amo a mi hija… pero ella no puede decidir sobre mi vida, y tampoco me puede pedir explicaciones sobre todo lo que hago… eso no está bien…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Rick… lo que menos quiero es traerte problemas con tu hija… sería una carga demasiado pesada para mi…

-¿Entonces quieres que nos divorciemos?- le preguntó él desolado.

-Si piensas que es lo mejor…- dijo ella con pesar.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Yo quiero lo mejor para ti…

-Lo mejor para mi es estar contigo y que Alexis comprenda… yo no le pido que te llame mamá… y también comprendo que pueda sentirse un poco triste porque no la participamos de esto cuando sucedió, pero…

-Pero es tu hija y necesitas tener una buena relación con ella… y yo no quiero estar en medio de ustedes…

-¿Tú me amas, Kate?- le preguntó él con seriedad.

-Más de lo que podría expresarte…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-¿Y crees que yo también te amo?

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Entonces ¿cómo crees que ante el primer contratiempo voy a querer separarme de ti…?

-No es así…

-Si quieres ayudarme, mejor piensa en otra cosa, porque así parece como que tus dudas vuelven y ahí es cuando pierdes la memoria…- dijo y ella lo interrumpió.

-Ya entendí… no hace falta que me digas eso…- dijo ella en tono casi cortante, estaba haciendo lo posible pero él entendía todo mal.

-Lo siento…- dijo y miró hacia otro lado, estaba algo molesto, pero con la situación más que con ella.

-Iré a acomodar la habitación para hacerte lugar para la ropa, si aún quieres mudarte…- no pudo evitar decir y luego se arrepintió, esto no conducía a nada más que a seguir sufriendo, de ambos lados.

-No contestaré a eso para no empeorar las cosas…- dijo y la miró con enojo.

Kate lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba enojada, con él y con ella misma, por no poder controlar su lengua…

Pensó en decir algo, pero se arrepintió y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Pasaron casi cuarenta minutos, él sentado en el sillón, cambiando canales sin mirar nada en concreto, ella ordenó su habitación para hacerle lugar y luego se dio un baño y se cambió, no estaba de humor para algo sexy y se puso una remera gigante que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Cuando llegó la comida, Rick pensó en ir a buscarla, pero eligió llamarla en voz alta pero con suavidad, para tratar de mejorar las cosas, odiaba estar mal con ella.

-Kate… llegó la comida… ¿vienes?- le dijo y ella tardó en contestar.

-No, gracias…- dijo apenas asomando la cabeza- no tengo hambre… si tú no quieres mi parte, déjala en la heladera… quizás mañana me levante con apetito…- dijo ella en tono impersonal.

Rick suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Comió unos bocados y terminó por guardar toda la comida, tampoco tenía hambre.

Apagó las luces y se acercó a la habitación, había contemplado la idea de quedarse en el sillón, pero la verdad era que necesitaba tener a Kate cerca, ahora más que nunca…

Cuando entró a la habitación la vio acostada boca abajo, con los codos sobre la cama, leyendo un libro. Sus largas piernas estiradas la hacían ver increíblemente atractiva y aunque Rick se esforzó en no mirarla demasiado, no pudo evitar acariciarla con sus ojos.

Ella no pareció percatarse de su presencia, o por lo menos, no se lo hizo notar.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?- intentó él y ella giró la cabeza y lo miró como si en realidad se sorprendiera de verlo.

-Pensé que te quedarías en el sillón…- dijo ella en tono impersonal.

-Si tú quieres puedo hacerlo…- dijo él mirando hacia el suelo, no quería seguir mirándola.

-Yo no dije eso… puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, la cama es grande…- le dijo ella.

-Está bien…- dijo y la miró, como queriendo decir algo más y no supo qué…

Rick se encerró en el baño y se duchó. Kate siguió leyendo. Y cuando lo escuchó salir, simuló estar absorbida en la lectura. No estaba enojada, solo molesta y tenía miedo de que él la rechazase cuando intentara hablar con él.

Sintió sus pasos por la habitación y luego silencio. Trató de buscarlo hacia los costados, sin mover la cabeza pero no lo vio, él debía estar justo atrás.

Mientras se preguntaba el porqué de tanto silencio, lo sintió arrodillarse tras ella y luego sus manos cálidas por debajo de su remera, acariciando su espalda.

Kate cerró los ojos y contuvo su respiración para no suspirar. No quería parecer tan fácil.

Rick levantó la remera hasta sus hombros y comenzó a besar su espalda, húmeda y minuciosamente.

Kate se mordió el labio con suavidad. Se moría de deseos de rogarle, de decirle cuanto que lo deseaba…

Él no dijo nada, solo siguió besándola y cuando deslizó sus manos e hizo descender la ropa interior hacia abajo, Kate no pudo evitar suspirar.

Rick se colocó sobre ella y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-Te necesito, Kate…- le dijo y ella cerró los ojos. Intentó decir algo, pero él siguió hablando en voz baja- necesito a mi mujer…- terminó y sin esperar a que ella contestara, se levantó y la hizo incorporar, quitándole la remera.

Kate entreabrió los labios y él continuó besando su espalda, aprovechando que ella estaba incorporada. Corrió su cabello hacia el costado y besó su cuello, dejando ahí una marca. Sus manos acariciaron su pecho con insistencia y Kate jadeó, necesitaba sentirlo parte suya.

Rick la hizo girar y se miraron a los ojos mientras ella descendía sobre él, tomándolo lentamente.

Sus torsos entraron en contacto intensamente, Kate casi pudo sentir el corazón de él latiendo apresurado sobre el suyo.

-No podría soportar tenerte lejos… no se te ocurra volver a decirme que quieres separarte de mi…- le dijo y deslizó una mano hacia la nuca de ella, casi obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Rick… solo me sentí culpable, responsable por tu discusión con Alexis… - jadeó ella

-Perdóname, Kate… no quise tratarte mal hace un rato… me desesperé pensando que las cosas también se pondrían mal entre nosotros…

-Te amo…- le dijo y besó sus labios, al principio tentativamente y luego el beso fue ganando profundidad.

-Tenerte aquí es lo más importante para mi… yo amo a mi hija y quiero conseguir que las cosas más importantes en mi vida estén en paz, es todo… y te quiero a mi lado, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Siempre…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él comenzaba a moverse llevándola, una vez más a ese lugar en donde siempre había querido estar y al que podía llegar, solo con él…

* * *

**Siento que este capítulo se extendió un poco, espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por seguirlo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Rick sonrió al ver la expresión de Kate mientras leía el diario. No podía evitar mirarla. Y si bien les esperaba un momento importante, habían dormido relajados, uno en brazos del otro, como corresponde y como ambos necesitaban.

Kate pareció darse cuenta de la silenciosa observación de su marido y lo miró sonriente.

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo tomando un trago de café.

-Solo miro a mi esposa…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Y yo que pensé que querías el diario…- dijo ella sonriendo.

Rick tomó su mano y la besó con ternura. Kate lo observó y se mordió el labio. Rick continuó y besó su palma y luego cada uno de sus dedos…

-Rick…- dijo ella en tono bajo- por favor…- agregó y él sonrió seductor.

-Es muy difícil… tenerte cerca, saber que eres toda mía… y tener conciencia de que debajo de esa bata de seda, no tienes nada… o mejor dicho… tienes todo lo que me interesa…

-Sr. Castle… y yo que pensaba que estabas conmigo por mi cerebro…- dijo ella risueña.

-Puedo disfrutar de tu maravillosa mente en cualquier momento, incluso lo hacía cuando todavía no éramos más que compañeros… pero de tu cuerpo, solo puedo disfrutar en la intimidad… y créeme… es una tentación constante…

-¿Acaso crees que yo no siento nada?- dijo ella intentando establecer su punto.

-Yo no dije eso… pero evidentemente soy el único que lo manifiesta…

Kate miró el reloj y lo tomó del cuello de la bata. Rick sonrió cuando ella se dirigió a la habitación, llevándolo casi a la rastra. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes.

La atrapó de la cintura y ella lo miró, sobresaltada. No dijo nada. Su espalda chocó con la pared fría del pasillo que los llevaba a la habitación.

Rick la miró un momento a los ojos. La sonrisa se había disipado. Todo estaba bien entre ellos, pero evidentemente, el deseo era intenso. Él se separó un poco y ella echó hacia atrás su cabeza, ofreciéndose a él.

Rick deslizó su mano y testeó su pecho por encima de la bata y la escuchó jadear. Y luego, con esa misma mano, desanudó la bata. Y cuando iba a acariciarla, Kate estiró su mano e hizo lo mismo con la de él.

Sus cuerpos colapsaron con intensidad. Rick se adueñó de su boca mientras ella lo atraía hacia su cuerpo.

-Mmm… - jadeó ella cuando sintió luego, los labios de él recorriendo su cuello y sus hombros, húmedamente, como solía hacerlo.

-Mmmm…- jadeó él imitando su gesto y ella sonrió.

-Rick…- dijo con voz grave- tenemos poco tiempo…- le dijo.

-Si… si… - dijo él y ella suspiró.

Rick la levantó y colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Kate lo miró con los ojos oscuros de deseo.

Inmediatamente establecieron un ritmo, Rick solo podía ser consciente de lo que ella decía y de su respiración agitada. Kate murmuraba cada tanto en su oído…

-Dios, Rick… me haces sentir increíble…

Rick se concentró en su tarea y al poco rato la sintió tensarse en sus brazos y decir su nombre con la voz grave por el clímax…

* * *

Unos minutos después, fue su turno de decir su nombre, mientras la besaba profundamente.

-Te amo, hermosa…- le dijo cuando la llevó a la habitación.

-Yo también…- dijo Kate aún jadeando- ducha… tenemos que irnos…

Kate se duchó rápidamente y Rick se reunió con ella, aunque tuvo que hacer malabarismos con sus hormonas, no podía dejar de acariciarla…

Cuando estuvieron listos para salir, Rick la tomó de la cara y la miró a los ojos dulcemente.

-Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de haberme casado contigo, Kate…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Yo también… solo estoy un poco nerviosa… se que todos se pondrán felices con la noticia… pero no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar Gates…

-El problema es que lo sabemos…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo crees que debemos hacer para contarlo?- le preguntó ella.

-Sería mejor reunirlos a todos y decírselos, incluída Gates… y luego, por supuesto, tener una charla a solas con ella…

-Pero supongo que deberíamos pasar a ver a Lanie primero, ¿no?

-Vamos…- dijo y entrelazó los dedos con ella, que buscó su llave.

Kate no soltó la mano de Rick en todo el viaje, habían decidido tomar un taxi y se mantuvieron lo más juntos que pudieron.

* * *

Cuando bajaron del ascensor, encontraron a Lanie examinando un cuerpo…

-Hey…- dijo la morena sonriendo y cuando los vio sonrientes, achicó los ojos analítica.

-Hey, Lanie…- dijo Kate y amplió su sonrisa.

-No recuerdo haberlos llamado, ¿acaso es una visita social?- preguntó alzando la ceja.

-En realidad… - dijo Kate y miró a Rick, haciendo un poco de tiempo.

-En realidad vinimos a compartir algo contigo…- dijo Rick.

Lanie abrió los ojos, pero prefirió no decir nada de lo que pensaba, por temor a equivocarse.

-Nosotros…- dijo Kate y Lanie sonrió.

-¡Por fin!- dijo y la abrazó fuerte.

Kate sonrió y miró a Rick, que le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Pudiste recordar?- le preguntó luego de abrazar también a Rick.

-Casi todo…- dijo y le sonrió a Rick.

-Fue una ardua tarea… tuve que reconstruir los hechos en vivo…- dijo Rick y Lanie sacudió la cabeza.

-Me alegra de que lo hayan disfrutado…- dijo y Kate codeó a Rick un poco avergonzada.

-Bien…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate, incitándola a que siguiera hablando.

-¿Hay más?- preguntó Lanie.

-Bueno… si…- dijo Kate e inspiró hondo, aún le costaba trabajo verbalizarlo- en realidad, Rick y yo… tomamos… tomamos una decisión… y…

-¿Y?- dijo Lanie casi sin respirar, odiaba que su amiga diese tantas vueltas cuando tenía que decir algo importante.

-Nos casamos…- soltó en voz baja.

-Dios… tengo que conseguir un vestido…- dijo Lanie y Rick sonrió.

-Lo que quiero decir… Lanie… es que…- dijo Kate y volvió a inspirar- ya… ya nos casamos…

Lanie no contestó enseguida, estaba realmente impresionada, y no porque no le gustara la idea, sino porque realmente no podía creer lo que oía.

Kate hizo una mueca, no sabía que pensar. No sabía si Lanie también se tomaría a mal el hecho de no haber sido invitada.

Lanie suspiró y los miró a ambos.

-¿Sabían que están locos, no?- dijo y abrazó a Kate con emoción.

-No te preocupes, nos estamos dando una idea…- dijo Rick cuando Lanie volvió a abrazarla.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes… ya era hora que lo hicieran… - dijo Lanie- ¿cómo lo tomó la familia?

-Bueno… - dijo Kate- mi padre vendrá mañana por la noche a cenar, y se lo diremos personalmente… y Martha lo tomó muy bien…

-¿Qué hay de Alexis?- preguntó Lanie.

-Alexis…- dijo Rick y se puso serio- está un poco confundida…

-Se le pasará… está acostumbrada a que seas solo de ella…

-Puede ser…- dijo pensativo.

-Piensa que por ahora, solo te ha visto en relaciones poco serias… me refiero a que Kate es la primera que realmente representa un peligro en relación a que pueda perderte…

-Pero…- dijo Rick analizando lo que Lanie le decía.

-Puede ser, amor…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio también pensativa. Lanie no pudo evitar sonreír ante la demostración verbal de afecto de su amiga.

-¿Y los chicos qué dijeron?- cambió de tema la médica.

-Todavía no les dijimos…- dijo Kate y Lanie sonrió.

-Me agrada haber sido la primera…- dijo Lanie.

-Ahora tenemos que irnos, estamos llegando tarde y la verdad es que hay que hablar lo antes posible…

-Lástima… había pensado en estrenarme un lindo vestido…

-No te preocupes, cuando todo esté más calmado, habrá una fiesta, nosotros queremos celebrar con todos aquellos que nos quieren y están felices por nosotros…- dijo Rick y entrelazó sus dedos con Kate para irse.

-Los felicito…- dijo Lanie y se quedó mirándolos mientras se iban.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Kate apretó brevemente la mano de Rick. Rick tosió un poco para llamar la atención de los que estaban y habló.

-Hey… podrían acercarse, tenemos novedades…- dijo y algunos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

-Hey, Espo… ¿podrías llamar a Gates?- le dijo Kate y miró con nerviosismo a Rick.

Rick se acercó y le habló al oído.

-No te preocupes, amor… todo saldrá bien…- dijo y ella tomó aire cuando vio salir a Gates de su oficina…

* * *

**¡Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! ¡Habrá más pronto, prometido!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate respiró hondo cuando vio a Gates sumarse al grupo, sin comprender lo que ocurría.

-Bien…- dijo Castle.

-Algunas cosas son difíciles de explicar… pero creo que es oportuno compartirlas con ustedes, porque son nuestra familia…- dijo Kate y se enfocó directamente en Ryan y Esposito que los miraban a ambos tentativamente, como no queriendo adivinar ni arriesgarse para no perder la ilusión.

-Lo que ella quiere decir…- Rick se mordió la lengua, era estúpido llamarla por el apellido, pero tampoco podía llamarla por el nombre.

-Muchas cosas han pasado en estos cuatro años, desde que trabajamos juntos, especialmente…

-Especialmente desde que yo me les uní…

-Así es… - dijo ella y lo miró- y sabemos que estarán contentos de saber que Rick y yo… estamos juntos…

-Bien...- dijo Ryan y sonrió sinceramente.

Esposito asintió con la cabeza, sonriente, aprobando el comentario. Kate miró a Gates, que permanecía impávida, como si estuviera escuchando el reporte de un caso.

El resto de la gente en el lugar sonrió y comenzó un murmullo. Parecían todos satisfechos. Kate miró a Rick, que siguió hablando.

-Pero eso no es todo… también queríamos compartir con ustedes que… nos hemos casado…- dijo y luego de unos segundos de sorpresa, hubo un aplauso tímido que luego se intensificó.

-Finalmente…- dijo Ryan cuando se acercó a saludarlos.

-Si…- dijo él y suspiró cuando ella lo codeó suavemente.

-Bien hecho bro…- dijo Esposito extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole a Kate.

-Y fue… así… ¿de repente?- dijo Ryan.

-Bueno… nos tomó cuatro años sincerarnos…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No me refiero a eso… sino a que se decidieron a estar juntos y se casaron en menos de una semana…

-Es cierto… parece loco pero ambos estábamos convencidos…- dijo Kate y entrelazó sus dedos con Rick.

-Si ustedes son felices, nosotros también…- dijo Esposito y abrazó a Kate, que sonrió.

Rick miró hacia donde estaba Gates, alguien se había acercado a mostrarle algo y la Capitán estaba distraída, pero aún mostraba semblante calmo, aunque no feliz…

Kate recibió varios saludos de sus compañeros y cuando sin darse cuenta había llegado cerca de donde estaba Gates, respiró hondo…

-Señor…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-¿Qué puedo decirle, Detective?- dijo Gates con el mismo gesto.

-No lo se… intento imaginarme cuáles son sus pensamientos y le juro que no puedo… yo… yo se que la estoy colocando en un lugar difícil…- dijo Kate y volvió a bajar la vista, no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría pasar.

-Eso es cierto…- dijo y miró hacia todos lados- ¿le molestaría que tuviésemos unas palabras en mi oficina?

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo Kate y la siguió, luego de mirar a Rick con angustia y de que él le guiñara el ojo.

Cuando entraron, Gates se acomodó detrás de su escritorio y se tomó algunos segundos, como si estuviese aclarando las ideas.

-Detective Beckett… quiero separar las cosas… como ser humano, y a pesar de que solo la he conocido hace casi un año, puedo decirle que en algún punto, esperaba que esto sucediera… quiero decir… la dependencia sentimental entre usted y el señor Castle siempre fue muy evidente…

-Si… creo que los demás se dieron cuenta antes que nosotros…

Gates achicó los ojos, como si de verdad pensara que Kate le estaba mintiendo. Pero se dio cuenta de que era sincera.

-Creo que quizás estuve sola demasiado tiempo… me costó darme cuenta de quien estaba a mi lado…- dijo y se ruborizó un poco. Gates la observó con cuidado y en algún punto, la comprendió.

-El caso es que… usted saber perfectamente que la política del departamento impide que los compañeros tengan relaciones íntimas y menos aún que se casen…

-Lo se…- dijo ella y sintió que la angustia colmaba su pecho, pero intentó mantener la calma.

-Hace un par de meses… previendo que algo de esto pudiese suceder… yo mantuve una conversación con las autoridades y consulté su caso…

-¿Mi caso?- preguntó Kate sin comprender. ¿Hacía un par de meses Gates ya sabía que ella se casaría con Rick?

-Detective… le concedo el beneficio de la duda… digamos que usted no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el señor Castle… pero como usted misma lo dijo… los demás si… y como yo me preocupo por mi personal, le decía que llevé su caso a las autoridades… les expliqué que el señor Castle era solo un consultor y que quería saber si la norma regía también para él…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Kate esperanzada.

-Ellos lo han dejado en mis manos…- dijo Gates y la miró sin mover un milímetro sus labios, aunque Kate esperaba algún gesto positivo.

-¿Entonces?- volvió a preguntar.

-Dijeron que era yo la que tenía que trabajar con ambos, que legalmente no había impedimentos en este caso, pero que dependía de mi opinión, el hecho de que ustedes pudiesen seguir trabajando juntos…

-Señor… realmente no estoy segura de querer que esta sea una decisión suya…- le dijo Kate con sinceridad y Gates no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hace bien detective, evidentemente me conoce lo suficiente…- asintió con la cabeza.

Kate alzó ambas cejas, dándole a entender que esperaba la respuesta.

-Creo que no hace falta que le diga que usted es una buena detective… que no creo que le haga falta contar con la ayuda de Castle para continuar su excelente desempeño en Homicidios…

-Quizás… pero él…- quiso defenderlo Kate.

-Déjeme terminar…- la detuvo y continuó hablando- sin embargo… y a pesar de que en el ochenta por ciento de los casos, es usted la que tiene que asistirlo a él, considero que lo que ustedes tienen es una dinámica tan equilibrada que resulta adecuada…

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?- dijo Kate que súbitamente se había quedado sin aire.

-Eso quiere decir que están a prueba por tiempo indeterminado… y que si veo algo que no me convenza… Castle se va… no me importa de quien sea amigo…- le dijo y alzó la ceja, para cerciorarse de que Kate la había comprendido.

-Le prometo que no se arrepentirá…- dijo Kate sonriendo y sorprendió a Gates mirándolo a Castle a través del vidrio, sonreía animadamente y hacía gestos. Kate sonrió enamorada, y Gates sacudió la cabeza.

-Olvídelo… ya estoy arrepentida… felicidades, detective… espero que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo…- dijo y extendió su mano cortésmente.

-Gracias, señor… y descuide que me doy cuenta…- dijo y sonrió.

-Tómese el día y descanse… prefiero que luego de tantos nervios pueda relajarse un poco y vuelva más tranquila mañana…

-Muchas gracias, señor… estaré atenta por si me necesita antes…

-Es lo menos que puedo esperar de usted… - dijo y asintió.

Kate se dio media vuelta para salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se giró y la miró otra vez.

-Señor… realmente tengo que reconocer que no esperaba que usted comprendiera mi situación como lo ha hecho… y quería que lo supiera…

-A veces nos equivocamos… me alegra que pueda reconocerlo…- dijo Gates y la miró salir.

Cuando la vio salir, Rick se acercó a ella, impaciente…

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó.

-Estamos bien…- dijo sonriendo y se mordió el labio, intentando no tirarse en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó él.

-Estamos a prueba… para siempre… el departamento no puede hacer nada y lo dejó en sus manos…

-Pero… ¿acaso eso es bueno?

-Ella dice que funcionamos bien… y que si eso sigue así y no mezclamos las cosas, no tiene inconvenientes en que sigamos trabajando juntos…

-¿Así de simple?

-La tendremos respirándonos cerca todo el tiempo…

-Pero podría haber sido peor…

-Eso es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Dios… tengo demasiadas ganas de abrazarte.

-Vayamos a casa entonces…- dijo ella y sonrió ante la cara de picardía de él.

-¿Así sin más?

-Nos dio el resto del día… no me preguntes por qué, no tengo idea… pero se lo agradezco…

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos?

-¿Quieres quedarte?- dijo ella y se inclinó para hablarle en secreto- yo fantaseaba con meterme en la cama contigo el resto del día…- le dijo alzando las cejas seductora.

-¿El… el resto del día?- dijo mientras tragaba con dificultad.

-Bueno… no si no quieres…- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el ascensor.

-Vámonos ya…- le dijo y Kate sofocó una carcajada que dejó escapar ni bien subieron al ascensor.

* * *

**Finalmente... tuve algo de tiempo para seguirla... espero poder seguir con las otras, mil disculpas!**


End file.
